Deep Inside
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Oz is over... and Relena is now spreading peace to the universe. But what happens when someone disagrees with Relena and turns into her enemy? Will the Gundam Pilots kill the small flame? Or will it burst into a living forest fire? Usagi centered fic!! :)
1. Peace

DEEP INSIDE: PEACE  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING OR HELLO KITTY OR WAL-MART.  
  
~*~  
  
A silent tear dropped onto the world of water making it ripple around the place where the tear made contact with the soothing liquid. The background was all but empty darkness as the blue was the water.  
  
"Everything you believe is right," an innocent girl voice that sounded smart whispered.  
  
With a blink and a sudden shine of light a fifteen-year-old girl was brought out of her dream and back into the harsh world of reality.  
  
"Urg," she moaned as she place her right hand on her forehead. It seems that after the war with the Gundam Pilots and Trieze these strange dreams occurred. Ok, so that was her first strange dream.  
  
[Knock, knock]  
  
The girl blinked with confusion at such a sudden noise as she called out to the person behind the door, "Who is it?"  
  
"You're awake?" her brother asked with the expression of surprise on his seemingly delicate face. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes made him "look" innocent, but he's not so innocent when he was fighting her for the television.  
  
"Yeah," she replied as her blue eyes scanned her room. Ah, her room. She haven't seen her room for the longest of times, her navy blue blanket, her navy blue pillows, her plain white walls and all her Hello Kitty stuff scattered carelessly near the walls. God she missed her room when the war was still going, she had to live in a camp and see many pain around her. But now it's fine, the war was over and done with.  
  
"Oh, ok. Mom told me to wake you up, but you're already awake, so hurry up and get your butt ready so we could go shopping," the tone of anger edged along those words of his.  
  
"Ok," she said as she got up and entered her own bathroom that was connected to her room, but not after taking a glance at her Hello Kitty clock along her bedside. Blonde hair flowed down her back as she took a comforting shower.  
  
Within a few minutes of getting her shower, getting dressed and eating breakfast her mother, brother and herself climbed into the car and drove away. Her father couldn't come for he was on a business trip of some kind. Sweet Toronto is where she lives and plus many malls.  
  
"Where would you like to go first, kids?" her mother asked over her shoulders.  
  
"Walmart!" shouted her excited brother.  
  
"Buying games again?" Usagi asked as she quirked an eyebrow up.  
  
Shingo stuck a tongue out and countered, "So what if I am?"  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders and stared out the window, watching the scene of the big city pass by her peacefully.  
  
"So is Walmart good?" Ikuko asked.  
  
The children could only nod as the warm sunshine provided a relaxed aura around the small family. Usagi couldn't help but smile at everything and everyone they drove by, cause this is peace. But deep inside she knew that this peace isn't going to last forever, just like a dieing rose, everything has to end somewhere.  
  
~*~  
  
HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Dragon

DEEP INSIDE: DRAGON  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~  
  
Dancing flames fluttered everywhere, surronding Usagi, bringing her comfort. The soft flickering heat evapourated the once shimmering lake from her last dream. This daydream of her's had made her seem weary, yet she seems to notice everything around her.  
  
"Do you disagree or agree with Relena Pea-" the girl's sweet firey voice was cut off by Shingo.  
  
"I'll be in the game section," informed Shingo Tsukino as he quickly ran through all the aisles towards his "heaven".  
  
Usagi stared at her brother's vanishing form with amusement, and then she turned to her mother and told her, "Mom, I'll be going for a walk, ok?"  
  
Ikuko nodded and instructed her, "Now is ten a.m., at twelve you get your brother and come back here where I'll be waiting. You understand?"  
  
"Understood mom, love you!" Usagi kissed her mom and ran out of Wal-mart and headed down the busy streets towards a nice park.  
  
After walking a couple of blocks she walked into the park. The park had sparkling green grass, the trees' leaves were browning with soft fall colours and kids were laughing and playing, after all the the war is over.  
  
Gracefully Usagi walked around the park feeling like a princess, but before long she spotted something in the long grass. It reflected the soft sunrays directly at her eyes. Letting curiosity get her she went towards it, spread the long grass apart and revealed a katana.  
  
Usagi let out a breath of air she held onto and stared at the smooth blade that reflected the sun, it was so perfect so her hand slowly made towards it.  
  
"What are you doing weak onna?!" snapped a voice.  
  
Immediately Usagi jumped away from the katana as the man picked it up. Slowly she began to state, "It's yours"  
  
The Chinese man nodded and ordered, "Get away from here, can't you see I'm meditating?"  
  
"No," she snapped angrily.  
  
'Figures, I am highly trained,' he thought.  
  
"Hello? Mister are you still here?" Usagi asked while waving her hand in front of his eyes that were staring off to space.  
  
"Stop that!" he shouted as his eyes glared into her's.  
  
She then drew her hand away, "Well sorry I didn't know you were still on Earth."  
  
"Weak onna," he murmured.  
  
"I am so not weak!" she shouted.  
  
"Whatever," he ignored her and walked away with his katana.  
  
Usagi glared at his back as he walked away while putting on an angry face, 'I can't believe that jerk! He's so mean!'  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Wufei walked slowly back, 'She was different. Way different. Not like Marien, not like Relena, not like Sally Po, not like Noin, but someone who is pure.'  
  
He laughed at his own thoughts, 'Pure? No one can be pure after the war, not even Quartre survived being pure. But her... but her I know is pure.'  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Hey Shingo hurry up, mom told me to get you," Usagi ordered.  
  
"Ok, just a minute," Shingo said as Usagi went to see the news on every T.V. in the game section.  
  
There was a news reporter near the Toronto parliament building. Yes, after the war every little town, city and village has become independent and is now a big or small country. Anyway, on the screen were Relena Peacecraft and Toronto's Government, today they were discussing if they wanted to join the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Usagi knew what the outcomes were. Toronto was NOT going to support Relena because they didn't believe in peace. Well they did, except they wanted balance for all... at least that is what Usagi believes.  
  
"Usagi, come on," Shingo whined as she was dragged away from the television by her little brother.  
  
Deep inside Usagi knew that she would disagree with Relena Peacecraft, cause like the bright stars in the cold space, everything must be balanced between light and darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Silencer

DEEP INSIDE: SILENCER  
  
~*~  
  
Thunder and lightning fought inside her head, extinguishing the once comforting flames from her last daydream. Many terrifying flashes and sparks surrounded Usagi here and there. Unlike her other dreams this one made her aware of her surroundings, as if telling her that they support her in a certain fight.  
  
A glowing green figure appeared from the storm of light, she whispered, "Life is short, but peace isn't if only you belie-"  
  
"Here you go. I hope you'll enjoy your lunch," the waiter said cheerfully while placing a plate full of spaghetti on the table in front Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled as she took in the heart-warming air of the scent of spaghetti. With a shake of her head she started a conversation with her family, "What did you get Shingo?"  
  
Shingo looked up at Usagi and Ikuko from his lasagna and replied, "I got Smash Brothers Melee for the game cube!"  
  
"That's nice, dear," Ikuko commented as she licked a napkin and rubbed the tomato sauce off from her son's face.   
  
"Mom! I'm old enough now," he whinned.  
  
Usagi smiled and captured her strings of sweet tomato sauce covered noodles with her fork. With the right amount wrapped around her eating utensil she bent her head down and received the refreshing energy with her mouth.  
  
After an hour of eating and conversing they got back onto their car and drove back to their sweet home. Usagi was counting every single person who was smiling. Once they arrived at their house she went for a walk.  
  
Walking down the busy city, she didn't even care if she got kidnapped cause after the war everyone changed from good to better and from bad to good. Everyone learned something and they'll never forget it.  
  
Usagi learned that even though she's innocent and pure there was also evil and pain in her, wanting to get out. You could even say that she's both darkness and light, it's just people don't see that in her, nope, not her at all. She guesses that it's her wide blue eyes that make her appear innocent and her blonde hair that makes everyone assume that she is just another dumb blond. But she isn't, god don't be mistaken.  
  
Covered by her deep thoughts she bumped into someone. The two quickly backed away as Usagi quickly apologized while ignoring the silent eyes staring into her eyes, "I'm so sorry mister."  
  
The boy nodded as Usagi smiled with relief. She then looked up and forwardly introduced, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, and you are?"  
  
"Why did you just introduce yourself to me?" he asked.  
  
Usagi blinked as confusion blanketed her, but then with a steady blink a light whipped the confusion apart as she said softly, "You just seem lonely."  
  
"Hn," was his reply as he walked away from her.  
  
'Another rude person,' she thought troubled why today was a rude day.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Trowa never got a good look at the girl who he had just bumped into, but her eyes told everything, 'Innocent...'  
  
He then stopped in his tracks, 'I shouldn't judge people so easily like I did with Quartre. He seemed so weak, but now it's different.'  
  
He then looked up and stared at the blue painted sky, 'Maybe she's different too.'  
  
With a blink he turned around to see if she was still there, but the street was empty behind him. He some how had this urge to discover her and analyze why there was a sparkle of pain in her eyes.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
At the dinner table Usagi spoke up first yet again, "Is Toronto going to support Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Her mother looked at her and replied, "Relena is the peace maker, but most people in Toronto believe that they should support her, but some other people don't believe in her."  
  
"So are they going to or not?" Shingo asked, suddenly interested in this conversation.  
  
"I don't know," came the reply.   
  
"What about you mom?" Usagi asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Ikuko looked at her daughter as she said softly, "I have my opinions and I think that we should join with her." With that said everyone ate silently.  
  
Usagi knew deep inside each heart, like a crowd of people, that a small amount of the citizens would scream in outrage, yet most of the people would cheer Relena on; she, on the other hand, knew that she wanted balance like most people would probably want. So she decided not to do anything unless it was serious.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. Shinigami

DEEP INSIDE: SHINIGAMI   
  
~*~  
  
Nothing but white around her, no...not white, but light. She felt so calm and serene, unlike in the thunder and lightning. The light seems to try to convince her to do something like the rest of her dreams.  
  
"Is this the peace you want? Is this peace at all? Cause when you believe that you could make a difference, take that chance and change peace into balance with true peace," another mystical voice whispered out to her.  
  
"Wake up Usagi!"  
  
Usagi shot up from her bed and glared at her mother. With a complaining voice she whined, "Mom, it's only eight!"  
  
Ikuko mimicked her daughter's voice, "Usagi, we're going to wait outside the parliament building to see the results of either to join Relena or not."  
  
Usagi blinked and asked, "We're going now to hear the speeches?"  
  
Ikuko nodded as Shingo ran into the room screaming "Hurry up!" With a gasp from Usagi, Shingo landed on her bed, practically killing her legs.  
  
"Shingo!"  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
So once again we find Usagi Tsukino with a lollipop in her mouth wandering the streets alone in front of the parliament building. Her two hands attached themselves behind her back while staring innocently at the people, cameras, and reporters, making her look more pure.  
  
Then a particular crowd caught her attention. Flashes and voices were directed to the item of their attraction, which was in the dead center of the crowd. Heading towards the crowd she got awarded by being pushed to the ground by the attraction himself.  
  
Without further delay she shot the look of death to the boy with a braid, who was followed by everyone else. She then shouted, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
The boy backed away and looked at her under his sunglasses and smirked. With in a few seconds, after scanning her innocent look with a lollipop, he flashed on the girl attitude, "Sorry, babe, but I really need to get to the speech." As he was helping her up another guy came up.  
  
"Maxwell! Hurry up!"  
  
"You!" Usagi and Wufie shouted at the same time, while pointing their index finger at each other.  
  
The braided boy freaked, "You know each other?"  
  
"You could say that. This Freak has NO manners at all," Usagi informed as the reporters quieted down, watching the drama unfold.  
  
'How did Wuf-man get to this angel before me?!' Duo thought in distress, but yet he could't help but smile when she called Wu-man a Freak.   
  
"Onna, it's Wufei," he told her.  
  
"Well, Freak, it's Usagi," she shot back.  
  
"Usagi, eh?" Duo began, "Duo Maxwell, it's a pleasure to meet a goddess such as yourself."  
  
Usagi backed away from the cameras as her mother called for her, "Sorry, guys but I got to go, mom's calling me."  
  
With that Duo saw the disappearing golden hair, "I like her." He said aloud to Wufei.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Once Usagi got beside her family the leader of Toronto, Mr. William, got onto stage and announced to everyone in a clear and strong voice as Usagi noticed Duo, Wufei and the boy she ran into yesterday on the stage beside Relena Peacecraft herself. She was very pretty with her honey brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Then Mr. William spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen we have gathered here today to vote to either to become one with the Sanq Kingdom or not. I must remind you that without Relena Peacecraft there would still be war."  
  
Usagi scowled at that, 'Without her, Relena, war would still be here! That was a lie; it wasn't Relena, but the people who held onto hope and the Gundam Pilots. Sure, she might have supported them, but defiantly it was everyone who helped dampen the flames of war.'  
  
He spoke again, "And to add to that the World Federation supports her and in hopes of the peace we wanted for so long, we should support her too." He ended the introduction and looked at Relena behind him with a nod.  
  
He then got back into his seat and Relena took the spotlight as she spoke with a strong voice she was known for, her gift was to convince people, "Citizens of Toronto, please understand that it's necessary to achieve peace together not separately. Since we've seen the results of war, please support me on this project of true peace, cause we are one family."  
  
That ticked Usagi off over the edge, 'One family? Then why do you have body guards and we don't?!'  
  
Usagi Tsukino couldn't stand this girl already and decided to go for a walk. At first she doubted Relena, now she was defiantly not voting for her. Yes, in this vote everyone, from babies to grandparents, was aloud to vote.  
  
While walking through the empty streets, everyone was at the speech, she saw a homeless person standing among the people watching the ceremony as the citizens backed away from him or were \throwing food at him, making him run.   
  
She then directed her hatred at the people who were doing that to him. Was this peace? Was this how things should be?  
  
Deep inside she knew, like an outraged demon, that this was not peace.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	5. Noble

DEEP INSIDE: NOBLE  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes just to be standing on a beach where the sea and wind flowed along side each other as if they were dancing. The wind would carry the sea to crash gently along her bare foot. She was wearing a flowing white dress with gold trimming.  
  
"This is not peace Usagi,"   
  
She gasped in response. Then she demanded to the voice, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"We know a lot of things," another voice, but a bit deeper than the last one, informed.  
  
Usagi panicked and looked around her surroundings while ordering, "Come out and show yourselves!"  
  
"As you wish," a woman around her twenties came out of nowhere. She had wavy green hair that flowed like the sea and teal eyes that reflected like a mirror. She wore a light teal dress with spaghetti straps that were wrapped with gold, a teal chocker to match with a teal pendant and a little sigh on her forehead that looked like a triton.   
  
"She's Michiru Kaiou, I'm Hakura Tenou," Usagi turned around to see another woman around the twenties in a navy-blue silk dress with simple spaghetti straps. She had a boyish sandy blonde hair cut; a navy-blue ribbon tied around her neck like a chocker with a navy blue pendant and to top it off she had a different sigh on her forehead shaped like an upside down spaceship.  
  
"Hi," Usagi managed to cough out.  
  
"Don't be afraid we're your guardians," Michiru said in a soft comforting voice.  
  
"I see, but why reveal yourselves now?" Usagi asked as she observed her so-called guardians.  
  
"Because we are here to tell you that this is not peace," Hakura said as she watched her princess's confused face.  
  
"I kind of doubted this peace, but then what is peace?" she pondered aloud while biting her thumbnail.  
  
"That is what you have to find out," Michiru stated.  
  
"But for now we have to go, bye!" the two guardians said their farewells as Usagi was placed in her own body again.  
  
She blinked away her foggy vision and watched the homeless person walk away. With a dissatisfied sigh Usagi kept on walking, letting the wind carry her old problems away and the sea washing more problems on shore to replace her previous problems.  
  
Not looking up she whispered, "What is peace?"  
  
"Peace is when people get along," a gentle voice told her.  
  
She looked up in and gasped out in astonishment, "It's you! The guy that was beside Relena Peacecraft."  
  
The blonde nodded as he continued to speak, "I saw you leave the crowd and wondered why so I followed you. Sorry if I intruded in your privacy."  
  
"It's alright," she assured him.  
  
With a smile he answered her question, "Now the answers to your question is that peace is when people get along, where there is no blood shed, where there is no tears, and there is no fear."  
  
[Insert Soft/Sad Sailor Moon Theme Music]  
  
There was silence for a while, but then Usagi erupted, "No, peace is where everyone accepts everyone either they are homeless or of another culture, where blood shed is found for food and survival, where there are only tears of joy and blessing and fear for safety needs."  
  
He cringed and whispered, "Bloodshed?"  
  
"Yes," she looked straight into his eyes, "Every time we kill to eat it is bloodshed. Yet to me it's okay for balance."  
  
"Balance?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
She nodded, "Relena thinks of TOTAL pacifism, but no balance between good or evil, light or darkness and life or death. She doesn't think outside of the box! Did you know that we still mistreat the homeless?" she asked as her mind wondered to the man.  
  
He backed his head away a few millimeters and shook his head.  
  
"Did you know that she said that we were a family? But then how come there is still status between all living things? People say peace would not be if it weren't for Relena, but it wasn't her doing. It was the people who gave her the power to do so. It was the people who had hopes that made peace. We are the true makers of peace, not just her," she told him in realization.  
  
Silence held their hearts for a while until he whispered knowingly, "You go against her cause."  
  
Usagi took in a breath and answered, "Yes." Fear seeped into her for she realized that the boy before her was on Relena's side. And if she really did take action, it would be her against the world, no...not the world...the whole entire universe itself!  
  
[End Song]  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as his eyes narrowed in caution. He wasn't going to let this girl ruin the peace they have because of Relena's determination.  
  
Usagi clenched her face and asked while looking into his eyes, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
He gasped at such a straightforward question and at the word kill, 'Kill? I don't want to kill her right? She is innocent and those are her own opinion.'  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
She let go a deep breath and asked with a smile, "Who are you?"  
  
He looked at the girl with a smile, "Quartre Winner."  
  
She gasped, "The multi millionaire?"  
  
"Umm..." Quartre was speechless at such a reaction to such shock.  
  
"Well?" she pushed on.  
  
"Y-yeah, that is I," he responded as he blinked at the naïve picture she's creating with her big blue eyes and gentle smile.  
  
"Cool," she said as she made her way around him and kept on walking.  
  
'That was weird,' he thought as he walked back to his spot near Relena, forgetting the fact that the girl was against Relena and that she could be an obstacle.   
  
As Usagi walked on her thoughts wandered deep inside her like always, for she knew, like a confused owl, that she'll not rest until she decided if she would or not go against the so-called peace maker.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI 


	6. Soldier

I stopped this for a few days because of a single flame. That flame was serious. I just want to tell the people who didn't like my story to just not read it. This is fanfiction... my imagination so I have the right to put my thoughts out. And I want to thank all my loyal readers. Thank you all! That's all, continue to read the "real" chapter six. :)  
  
DEEP INSIDE: SOLDIER  
  
~*~  
  
'Great,' Usagi thought sarcastically, 'Close your eyes for a minute and you're in a world that's cold and deserted.'  
  
That's exactly what she saw all around here. Cool, dead air surrounding the area, causing chills to creep through her body, yet there was something around this empty place that made her feel safe and wanted. Was this peace? Knowing that you're safe even if everything seems frightening?  
  
"This could be peace if you want it to be," came a voice.  
  
That took Usagi by surprise as she gasped in horror, "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
A giggle echoed through the vacant land before her, "I'm right behind you, Usagi."  
  
The golden haired teenager turned around and saw an eight of nine-year-old girl with black shoulder length hair and giggling deep purple eyes. She wore a spaghetti strapped dress that went up to a spike in the middle with too golden buttons attached to each strapped and a purple choker with a purple pendant. On her forehead was a purple H of some kind.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Usagi asked in astonishment.  
  
The younger girl blinked and answered it easily, "I'm one of your guardians."  
  
"Another one?" Usagi asked no one particular.  
  
"Yep! My name's Hotaru Tomoe!" she introduced with a sweet innocent smile.  
  
"Hotaru...," Usagi whispered aloud, trying the name out, "Do you know Michiru and Hakura?"  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Of course. You're guardians need to converse with each other to see how you're doing."  
  
Usagi then put on a thoughtful face and asked, "Just how many guardians do I have?"  
  
"That's a hard one," Hotaru answered as she started to count her fingers. Each time Usagi had a guardian a finger went up, "About fourteen guardians and three advisors."  
  
Shock over driven her brain as Usagi managed to say, "That many?"  
  
"I really think there's more, but I also think that that's it," Hotaru replied as she looked at Usagi's wide eyes, 'She's surprised.'  
  
Then a rush of energy filled the place as Hotaru exclaimed, "Sorry Usagi but I got to go now! Take care!"  
  
With a sharp in take of air Usagi was again walking down the streets of Toronto as she thought, 'Too many guardians.' She shook her head.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" asked a silent deadly voice that was hidden in the shadows.  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip as fear flashed in her. After controlling her fear she replied to no one in particular in the shadow, "An innocent citizen sir."  
  
He came out of the shadows with a gun pointed at her head. He had a stern face on as he commanded, "State your name and your business."  
  
'Is this peace? To be stopped by a guy with a gun,' then she knew that the guy in front of her was another one of those guys near Relena, 'And he's one of Relena's many protectors.' Now she was ticked off.  
  
"Excuse me!?!?" she asked offended. He didn't make a move but surprise spread through his mind. He had a gun aiming at her head and she didn't care?  
  
"I said state your name and business," he repeated his question.  
  
"Is this how peace is? Is this the peace everyone think is!? To be stopped every time you're going for a damn walk? To have a gun pointed at your head? To have your name and business stated? What the crap is this? Is this peace?" she asked loudly as rage consumed her.  
  
He was taken aback, 'She thinks this is the peace? A gun?'  
  
"Answer me!" she demanded.  
  
"This is not peace. I am just asking you a question," he replied to the angered teenager.  
  
"With a gun?" she asked as she eyed the gun in his hands.  
  
"Yes, just in case you are here to kill Miss Relena," he stated unemotionally.  
  
"Me? Kill Relena? I don't think I could do that," she replied as she stared at him, unblinking.  
  
This girl was pissing him off. She didn't answer questions. She thinks that this is false peace and yet... was she right? He didn't know any more. Being in the war made him believe that this is peace, and this is peace... isn't it?  
  
Heero didn't have time to react as she ran towards the crowd around the stage where Relena was talking right now. He soon reacted because she could have had a gun, but she was just a bit faster than he was. He couldn't shoot or that'll attract attention and then he'll be in trouble. For once he didn't know what to do.  
  
Usagi sped as fast as possible back into the crowd to ask Relena some questions, but seemed to take forever. Every time she ran towards the stage the farther it seemed to be.  
  
Mist... everywhere there was mist. Nothing but the foggy gas called mist. Usagi stood in her daydream, but she knew she was still running. The moist air gave her strength to run faster.  
  
"Greetings Usagi," a mature voice said.  
  
"You're another guardian aren't you?" she asked silently.  
  
"Yes," with a simple reply she appeared from the mist. She was tall with dark ruby eyes and dark long green hair; some of it was in a bun as the other strands flowed down along side her black dress. It was, like the others, spaghetti strapped, but there were two straps on each side that held onto each other with golden buttons and she had a black chocker and black pendant. On her forehead was a deep red, almost black, P.  
  
"What is your name?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"Setsuna Meiou," she stated, "But that's not important-"  
  
Usagi cut her off, "Not important? Of course it's important, I want to be friends with you not just some treasure you have to protect."  
  
Setsuna smiled, nodded and continued, "As I was saying, you have to stop Relena from becoming queen or the world will be doomed."  
  
"Huh?" came the reply.  
  
Setsuna knew that there was no time to explain for the rush of energy told her to get out of Usagi's head, "Just remember to stop her from ruling Toronto."  
  
With a blink Usagi saw the crowd up ahead as Setsuna's voice repeated itself, "Stop her...stop her...stop her..."   
  
Usagi wasn't sure if she could stop Toronto from joining Relena, but for some reason deep inside of her, like a sixth sense, she knew she'll stop Relena on time.  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	7. Triumph

I JUST WANT TO THANK AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND MADE A DIFFERENCE. THANKS! :)  
  
DEEP INSIDE: TRIUMPH   
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was in another world with sakura flowers floating heavenly down. She looked up at the light spread sky as the gentle petals brushed against her face, hands and soul. She felt like a new person even if she knew that she was in a crowd in front of the Toronto Parliament building. She didn't care for she knew this was but another daydream.  
  
"You've learned well Usagi," came a serene voice.  
  
"It's because I've encountered enough of my guardians to know that you're my guardian too," she replied as she watched the full blossom sakuras dance among each other.  
  
"Yes," came the voice as Usagi looked at the maiden before her. Her hair was red and had similar hairstyle like her own except she didn't have odangoes. She wore a crown and a silk red, yellow, blue, white and orange dress. Her red eyes shone with admiration directed towards her. On her forehead was a yellow flower with four petals.  
  
"You look like a princess," Usagi whispered in awe.  
  
"That's because I am a princess. My name is Princess Kakyuu," she introduced while bowing to her.  
  
Usagi was taken aback by her and quickly informed, "You shouldn't bow to me. You're the princess, I'm just a normal girl."  
  
The red eyes sparkled as Kakyuu stated, "You're more than a simple girl, Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked confuse as the princess continued, "Anyway, back to more important matters. From what I know is that your government is democracy."  
  
"Democracy?" Usagi questioned but then exclaimed, "Of course! Demo-cracy Latin for people rule."  
  
Kakyuu nodded, "Relena will probably slip her tongue and change all of the government."  
  
"Then I'll come in and go against her," Usagi finished it off for her.  
  
The princess nodded and instructed, "Right. So you will act. Just be careful of the Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Gundam Pilots are here?" Usagi asked in disbelief.  
  
Kakyuu could only nod as a wave of energy hit them  
  
"You have to go," Usagi stated while looking at her new guardian.  
  
Kakyuu looked at her with widened eyes and asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"I could feel it. Since I feel it every time when I get back into reality," Usagi replied.  
  
Kakyuu only nodded as she disappeared and Usagi was landed back into the crowd listening to Relena.  
  
With a few blinks she heard Relena say, "We must work together to make the universe a much better place to live for all ages. That's why Mr. William, your prime minister, has already made the decision in joining with the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Usagi was shocked, but no one else was. Everyone was going to vote for the joining between Toronto and the Sanq Kingdom. Everyone was cheering...  
  
"What?!" Usagi screamed while keeping a steady stare with Relena.  
  
Relena was taken by surprise from such an outburst. Slowly blue collided with blue as their eyes met. Furry meet with serene as the eyes met. True peace met with total pacifism. Moon met with Earth.  
  
Relena suddenly asked when she found her voice, "Pardon me?"  
  
Usagi quickly started as cameras were on her as eyes looked at her as if she was crazy. Usagi spoke with a strong, convincing proud voice, "This is Democracy. People rule... together as one. You, Mr. William, don't have the right to make the decision without the majority vote."  
  
Mr. William stood up looking at her with rage. But advisor Ms. Macdonald and General Houston had a sparkle of hope in their eyes as they stared at the girl who seems to realize that this IS Democracy. That Mr. William didn't have the right to make the decision for them.  
  
"Ms...," Relena started.  
  
"Tsukino. Usagi Tuskino," she helped.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, please everyone was already going to vote for the joining of true peace-" Relena got cut off.  
  
"True peace!?" Usagi asked as if a sword was driven into her, "Ms. Relena this is NOT real peace!"  
  
"What?" Relena gasped out in surprise.  
  
The four Gundam Pilots stood up and got a good look at Usagi again and listened carefully, even if they knew that they should stop the girl from going against Relena. But this IS Democracy they were talking about, unknown by the people Heero moving closer to his once running target.   
  
"If this real peace then why can't everyone have a home?" Usagi asked with tears stinging clearly in her eyes. The four boy's heart twitched slightly at the angelic, innocent yet sad look.  
  
"You mean the homeless?" Ms. Macdonald asked, trying to help Usagi as she nodded. Then she asked Relena, "Yes, your majesty, how would you solve this problem?"  
  
The spotlight was on Relena again. But she didn't know what to say... silence filled the air as she quickly replied, "The war was just over and I'm trying to get everyone to adapt to what is now today. Which is peace."  
  
Usagi scoffed, "Relena Peacecraft. If you want total pacifism then you should have made sure that everyone has a home. Home that is safe. Safety is peace. A HOME is peace cause knowing that you're safe is one of the very many things of peace."  
  
Heero stopped at Usagi's words. He heard everything. Being who he was, he knew the importance of a home. A home means that you belong; it means that you're one in a million. He could've shot Usagi, but he couldn't make the move.  
  
Quartre knew what a home is, that's when he spoke, "A home is a place you belong. Even if the homeless had no home they should feel at home if they feel belonged."  
  
Everyone turned to Usagi. She knew the answer to counter this one cause she saw it herself, "But you're forgetting that some people don't want the homeless to belong with them. It seems that status was wiped out, but no. Levels, such as a queen, still exist in this world. That is not peace."  
  
Quartre was shocked. She was right. There was always a leader living off of his slaves. Democracy has gone haywire. Peace lost its meaning in his head for the shortest of moments as he understood this girl, who gave him new emotions, a little more.  
  
Usagi swallowed hard, prepared for whatever was shot. She believed... god did she ever believe that whatever she was doing was damn right. She was as right as she could ever be or become.  
  
General Houston liked that girl's bravery and spirit, for she understood the real people's needs in life. Slowly he asked Relena, "Your highness, it seems you're being beaten by a mere brave girl."  
  
Wufei snapped out of his own world while looking at Usagi as he glared at Houston, "Houston hold your tongue at her presence."  
  
"Oh?" Houston asked in an amused voice, "We, as the people, have yet to agree in the joining. This young lady Ms. Usagi Tsukino seems to be right about Democracy. It was William here who selfishly decided for us."  
  
William backed up slightly as the people suddenly chanted in sync, "Booo."  
  
Relena looked at the crowd as fright traveled slowly inside her. Never had she had anybody not agree with her or have she ever encountered a crowd so together... like a family, as if giving that Usagi strength to fight her.  
  
Usagi was shocked when the crowd chanted her name and pushed her on the stage. Ms Macdonald and General Houston smiled at her approvingly.   
  
She was wrapped in light, bright pink light in fact. She was floating in nothingness for everywhere she looked was endless bright pink. Then pure white feathers floated down like the sakura flowers.  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" she heard as a innocent four-year-old appeared. She wore a small pink dress that had light pink lace over it. Her bright pink hair was also in the same style as Usagi's but had heart shaped odangoes as her deep blue eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of seeing her. On her forehead was a pink heart.  
  
"Another guardian?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" came the answer that she assumed was a "yes".  
  
"Um... what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" she replied.  
  
"Is that so?" Usagi murmured as the child hugged her. Suddenly Chibi-Chibi spoke.  
  
"Good luck! Drive that stupid girl off the stage!" Chibi-Chibi said with a cute pout as she nodded with her head.  
  
Usagi liked her already and said, "Of course." Energy warmed her as she was placed on the stage once more.  
  
To Usagi ten minutes have already passed, but in reality it was nothing. 'So my daydreams don't affect time...cool!'  
  
Usagi stared at Relena and clearly said, "Relena we, the people of Toronto, do not wish to seek your help for peace for we can seek it on our own thank you very much."  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Relena stumbled over her words, "But... how... why? Was my way of peace not good enough?"  
  
Usagi then replied with a straight face, "Your peace was your perspective. We're just going to find our own perspective of peace."  
  
Relena shook her head and ran off the stage in pain. The Gundam Pilots cursed themselves for letting Usagi get her way...yet in a way Usagi was right. With no time to waste they went after Relena.  
  
Usagi was glad... she was glad that she made people realize that they could achieve peace by themselves. Her mother had a straight face on as her brother stared at her in awe. She couldn't help it but smile when the people apologized to the homeless and offered, as friends, food and water. The people smiled as they were all wrapped together in a conversation. Status now was extinguished from Toronto.   
  
But deep inside Usagi knew, like the dieing screams, that this wasn't going to last forever.  
  
~*~  
  
LIKE IT? I KNOW I'M MOVING TOO FAST, BUT I GOT IT UNDER CONTROL, I SWEAR! JUST REVIEW PLEASE. :)  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	8. Father

DEEP INSIDE: FATHER  
  
~*~  
  
All was space... and nothing more. Sure, maybe three coloured stars but that's it. Usagi blinked as she stared at the red, blue and yellow stars glowing in front of her. They gave her the feeling of peace as she closed her eyes, harnessing the warmth.  
  
"So she's the girl?" a male voice asked.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open and looked at the three males that replaced the stars.  
  
"Yep she's the girl," one answered the other's question. He had long brown hair tied into a ponytail as his deep purple eyes looked at her as if taking her in. He wore a yellow tuxedo with a yellow rose in his right pocket. On his forehead was a yellow star.   
  
"She's kawii, ne?" the last of the trio asked the other two. Usagi could feel red over come her face as she looked at the third man. He had black long hair that was tied into a ponytail behind him and blue attractive eyes. He wore a red tuxedo with a red rose in his right chest pocket and he had a red star sign on his forehead.  
  
The first one who spoke rolled his eyes at his black-haired comrade. This guy had piercing lime green eyes with white slick long hair, also tied into a ponytail at his back. He wore a light blue, almost white in colour, tuxedo with a yellow rose in his right chest pocket. He had a blue star on his forehead.  
  
"Um...," she was speechless.  
  
"Oh... forgot!" exclaimed the one with black hair, "Name's Seiya Kou and those are my brothers." He introduced while the other two nodded.  
  
"Taiki Kou," the brown haired one stated, followed by the lime green eyed guy, "Yaten Kou."  
  
Usagi blinked and murmured to herself, "Guardians... I suppose."   
  
"Yep, we're three more to add to your list of how many now?" Yaten asked, not amused.  
  
"About ten or more... I think," Usagi mused as she looked up innocently like she was thinking.  
  
"Yeah and more to add to it," Taiki said while Usagi couldn't imagine what she did to even deserve that many guardians.  
  
"Anyways, you got Relena off the stage, but can you make it all the way?" Seiya asked.  
  
"All the way?" Usagi whispered out to nothing.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to change the world or stay an innocent girl and let the prime minister lead you like a dog?" Yaten asked with a nod as he looked at her with a frown.   
  
"I'm not sure," came her reply.  
  
"Yaten! Don't try to convince her, try to give her advice," Taiki scolded his brother.  
  
"Well she needs to know sooner of later that she needs to do something!" Yaten shouted back.  
  
Seiya sweat dropped as Usagi watched the fight go on and on. She put on an embarrassed smile as Seiya said, "Ummm, Usagi, just be careful, k? Cause you might get in shit." Usagi looked at him, then all of the sudden a noise erupted from every direction.   
  
[Beep, beep]  
  
Usagi's eyes opened like a sprouting flower as she swapped the "off" button from her Hello Kitty alarm clock, 'School' she thought, annoyed.  
  
Two hand shot up into the air as she got up and stretched, 'Too many guardians,' she thought as she took a shower.  
  
After she got dressed she went downstairs just to see her family there. She greeted, "Morning mom! Morning Shingo! Morning dad!" Her eyes shot out from underneath her tired eyelids at the mention of her father and indeed her father was home and was looking at her.  
  
Kenji Tsukino looked at her teenage daughter and said, "Morning Usa. I need to have a word with you."  
  
Ikuko bit her tongue to refrain from talking as her husband led her daughter to the computer room. She knew what was to happen. Having her husband work with the Preventors was a bad thing, especially with what Usagi had pulled out of the hat yesterday.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Usa, sit down," Kenji said calmly as the tone of command scorched the end of those words. Immediately Usagi sat down on a soft sofa as her father sat on a chair behind the desk where their computer was. Sorry, high tech computer was.  
  
"Usa about yesterday," he stared as he placed his elbows on the desk with hie hands clasped together.  
  
"I know," she stated, yet she didn't know why she just said that. She knew she was in shit. She knew when he said those some-what commanding words that she was in trouble. Especially when Relena Peacecraft ran off the stage disappointed.   
  
"Yes ,well, I know that you know. You shouldn't have done that," there was silence as Usagi looked down at the floor waiting as the tension grew, "Toronto would be at peace right now."  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing. She knew her father worked with the Preventors. She knew that they sent him to stop her rising action from within. She knew that her father believed in Relena's so-called pasifism and she knew that there was no hope to save her from a punishment, not even her mother can help.  
  
"Dear... I don't want to be angry," Kenji put his clasped hands on his forehead, trying to not to yell at his daughter, "But what you did was wrong. So wrong that Toronto right now could start a war against her majesty Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Usagi could her head deep inside. It told her to do something, but her head told her to not be so naïve and just hear her father rant on.   
  
"Usagi, just don't do anything that will upset her any more," Those words crashed into Usagi's system like a bullet. He, her very own father, was giving Relena special treatment. It was not right. Her blood boiled among those words.  
  
"Usa, please just wipe out those childish dreams that you call peace," her father said as he looked at her, "Relena Peacecraft might be the same age as you, but she knows war when she sees it. She knows what peace really is for she is a diplomat, she know what is right and what is wrong. Just convince the citizens of Toronto that you were wrong and let Relena shine her light upon us once more."  
  
"You're giving her special treatment..." she whispered.  
  
Kenji leaned in closer and asked, "Pardon, I didn't hear you, Usa."  
  
Anger flashed in and out of her body and soul when his father was practically calling her stupid. Her hands formed into two tightly wrapped fists. She felt as if her guardians were cheering her on. With no farther or due she stated clearly, "You're giving Relena Peacecraft special treatment. As if she was a goddess or something."  
  
Kenji was taken aback by his daughter's words that filled with venom. Her voice darkened the whole room. Usually her whole spirit would give off a glow when she was happy. But she wasn't happy any more. She was in raged by his words. It's funny that her emotions affect everyone.  
  
"Now Usa, please don't tell me that you're doing this because you're jealous," her father said.  
  
Her head snapped up as if a demon was born, "Jealous?! Me?! No, father. I'm not jealous. I'm angry. Angry that people are blind from Relena's stupid light! They see nothing, but peace. Peace," she spat out in disgust, "This is peace, father. This is to be soon a torture room cause even without was on the outside, people are battling themselves from the inside. They take drugs, smoke and drink. I want to stop that father. I want to stop that."  
  
Before Kenji could say that she was grounded she open the door walked calmly out and slammed the door shut. Kenji rubbed his temples from an oncoming headache and sighed, 'My own daughter... wants to help.'  
  
He went to his computer and holding down a button he said, "Une, my daughter isn't listening to me."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"What!?!?!" screamed Mr. Wilson as he got up from the chair banging his fist on the large rectangular table as Ms. MacDonald nodded her head.  
  
"You heard MacDonald! We don't need weasels like you to be our prime minister!" Houston yelled as Wilson glared at him.  
  
"We," MacDonald began as Wilson's head turned to her, "over heard you and a preventor talk about having a hot tub in your house if you agreed to have Toronto join Relena."  
  
Wilson scowled as Houston said, "Right. So we are deciding to not have you as our prime minister."  
  
"Oh, yeah. This is Democracy, let the people vote and see," Wilson smirked as he used the girl's method from yesterday.  
  
"We, know. Once you went back home, we got a vote cause we know that you'll say that. And by majority vote, you're out!" shouted Houston as MacDonald exited the room while saying, "Goodbye Wilson. I have other matters to attend to."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Heero leaned against the cold wall, thinking about the blonde that opposed his orders and burned Relena easily as if she was a piece of paper. He closed her eyes as the image of the girl flashed on and off in his mind. His eyes snapped open. What was happening to him.  
  
'Is it about that girl?' he thought as more images flodded his brain. With a shake of his head he continued towards the preventors' meeting room.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo walked ever so slowly towards the meeting room as his thought ran innocently towards that girl named Usagi, 'I don't understand how that girl could get that many people to support her.'  
  
The simple thought of her made his heart feel funny. Sure girls do that to him... but this was so different! He didn't understand the other feeling in his heart.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Quartre blinked as he looked at the garden from a window. He was supposed to go to the meeting room. But something stopped him. No, someone stopped him... at least the thoughts of a certain girl. The girl that some how captivated his intrest. He then blushed slightly from a simple thought of kissing her.  
  
'What is happening to me?' his disturbed thoughts got interrupted when he realized that he should start moving again towards the meeting room.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Wufei swung his katana carelessly as he walked towards the meeting room. But his thoughts wasn't thinking about the soon-to-be meeting, instead it was about Usagi. He gripped his katana tighter at the simple thought that she almost touched his weapon.  
  
'Why? Why am I treating my katana like a holy item? Is it because that stupid onna actually looked at it? God, I need to medatate more to get rid of these thoughts,' he thought in disgust.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Trowa leaned against the chair he was sitting on in the meeting room. Une, Noin and Sally Po was there. They were waiting for the other Gundam Pilots, but he wasn't thinking of that... his soul was in a place were that girl was. The one who made Relena cry. His eyebrows seemed to narrow at the simple thought of Relena getting hurt. Yes, he liked Relena, but Heero's the one who is always on her mind.  
  
'Relena... you are mine,' his thoughts trailed on with curses and other stuff.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked around aimlessly, not caring to go to school as she came across a person smoking. Something flashed in her eyes as she went to that person, which was a guy, and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Smoking, duh, lady," he replied.  
  
"You're killing yourself," she stated as she saw him take another puff.  
  
"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Smoking kills you and takes your life away bit by bit," she explained.  
  
"So, why do you care?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Because you're a living being," Usagi said.  
  
"Just go away," he said as he walked away murmuring about stupid girls.  
  
"Then I guess you're the next Puff the Magic Dragon!" she shouted. (No offense to those who like Puff, k?")  
  
He turned around with anger painted on his face, but did nothing. He just stood there with this shoulders drooping. Usagi stared at him... he knew she was right.  
  
'One down about a million to go,' she thought as the guy threw away the smoke and walked off, confused on the subject as to why Usagi could make him think other wise.  
  
It felt good deep inside that she made a difference today, but like the autumn leaves, she had to stop her smooth floating track somewhere.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	9. Conversation

DEEP INSIDE: CONVERSATION  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was in a place... the moon to be exact. And in the background was the whole earth in all its beauty. She looked at it admirably for the sight was to die for. White swirls covered a bit of the brown and green land and the endless blue of the waters.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Usagi wasn't taken by surprise this time and she didn't spin around to greet the person who had talked. She only nodded while staring at the Earth like a zombie.   
  
"Of course nothing compares to your beauty,"  
  
Now that caught Usagi's attentions she spun around and saw a handsome man with smooth black hair and adoring blue eyes. He wore a black and gray armor with a black cape. And to add to his "hero" form was that he had a sword tied to his waist. On his forehead was a golden circle.  
  
"You are?" Usagi questioned as she observed him carefully.  
  
"Endymion," he replied, "Another guardian of yours."  
  
"Yay," she said sarcastically.  
  
Endymion quirked an eyebrow up and smirked as he said, "Well, I am better than those other guys."  
  
"You mean Seiya, Taiki and Yaten?" she asked while staring at him.  
  
"Yep, those guys," he answered as he flicked his wrist and a red rose bud appeared in his hand, "Here you go. For a beautiful princess" with that he gave her the rose.  
  
She received it with a blush as she looked up at him. She felt nothing for him except for the heat that's clogging her mind from all the compliments she was getting.  
  
"Umm... thanks," she stuttered.  
  
He smiled adorably and said, "You're just like that bud. It's small and innocent with no thorns. But as you grow, it'll grow too. The more smart you become the more thorns will appear. The more beautiful you get the more it'll blossom."  
  
Usagi looked at the rose bud in awe and whispered, "Wow..."  
  
Endymion smiled and informed, "Just be sure to react when something happens, ok?"  
  
She turned her attention from the rose and onto him and nodded while asking, "Why a red rose?"  
  
He smirked and replied, "Because a red rose represents love and I think that I have fallen for you, tenshi."  
  
Heat rushed towards her face as it burned her from within. It swelled up in her body that she couldn't contain it as her face turned red, making her more beautiful than ever. She could feel his eyes on her as wave after wave of heat flushed her cheeks.   
  
With a blink Usagi was on the lonely streets again as the wind kicked up some dirt from the cement sidewalks. Then something pierced her right hand.  
  
"Ouch," she whispered as she dropped whatever that thing was. She looked down and saw the red rose bud sparkling on the gray ground.  
  
"How?" she questioned the air as she bent down and picked it up gently. She shook her head and started back to her house because she knew something was going to happen at her house.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"So, Une, Waz zup?" Duo asked casually with his feet rested on the table and his arms rested underneath his head as he was leaning back.  
  
Une looked at the Gundam Pilots and answered, "You all know what is up, right?"  
  
Heero nodded and said, "That girl."  
  
Noin nodded, "That's right."  
  
"She's a crumpled paper waiting to be ignited and start another war. We must dampen it before anything else happens," Sally Po stated.  
  
"What about Tsukino?" Wufei asked while gripping his katana with his right hand.  
  
"He failed. He couldn't keep his daughter under control," Noin sighed out.  
  
"Can't we accomplish this peacefully?" Quartre asked.  
  
"We tried that with Tsukino," Sally Po said as she looked out of the window.  
  
"So I want to send one of you to extinguish the flame," Une said while looking at the pilots individually in the eye.  
  
"I'll do it!" Duo shouted voluntarily.  
  
"Don't send him, he'll only seduce her and do something very not honorable," Wufei spat out.  
  
Trowa looked out the window and saw Relena looking at a flower with hazy eyes of sadness. His heart pounded angrily at the simple thought of that girl making such and angel unhappy. And he thought she was innocent. Yeah, right!  
  
"I'll go," Trowa stated.  
  
Heero for some reason narrowed his eyes at the Silencer. He was always his rival. He never spoke and he came very close to becoming a perfect soldier like him. And now he was about to take the job that included that girl that covered his mind at that very moment.  
  
Une looked at the back of Trowa and nodded, "Fine. Trowa you'll go."  
  
Quartre felt a corner of his heart twist at the thought of Trowa and that girl together just made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth together, 'Usagi and Trowa?!?! That doesn't mix. Now Duo and Usagi... now that mixes. Trowa your not getting the girl that easily.'  
  
Wufei clenched the katana in his sweaty grip. He was going to volunteer for the mission, but Trowa spoke first. He shook his head, 'What's happening to me. She's a stupid weak onna!'  
  
Trowa looked indifferent. But inside he wants to teach that girl some lessons, especially for hurting Relena Peacecraft.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi opened her door and went in. Something was different... the air held a presence unknown, yet known to her.   
  
"Usagi?" Kenji asked, "We're in the living room and someone wants to talk to you."  
  
'We?' Usagi thought, 'Mom supposed to get groceries today and Shingo should be at school. Then why did dad say we?'  
  
She slowly walked into the living room to see a Gundam Pilot on the sofa with his hands crossed over his chest. She looked at her father and asked, "Are you mad at me for not going to school?"  
  
Kenji smiled, "No sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I understand that after having the conversation that you would be too confused to go to school. But for now we want a word with you."  
  
Usagi stood there waiting for them to speak.  
  
"Usa, this is Trowa Barton," he introduced, "I'll leave you two alone to talk."  
  
Usagi nodded while holding the rose lightly, so not to hurt herself as her father left the living room and went out side, 'Some father! Leaving his own daughter with another boy ALONE! So venerable to get raped!'  
  
"Usagi," Trowa started while cutting her thoughts in half, "About yesterday."  
  
"I know," she said indifferently, "My father and I had the same talk. But I didn't know that the next person who would talk to me was the person I bumped into on the streets."  
  
He nodded, "You hurt her."  
  
"Relena?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was going to stay calm, "Point?"  
  
He looked up and glared at her in the eyes. Usagi stood still, not wanting to let her enemy know that she was afraid for those sharp green eyes promised a fight that she'll never forget.  
  
"Relena is important to peace,"  
  
"Why?" she snapped, wanting an answer as to why so many people supported her.  
  
"Because she went through the war and face death."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"She went and reached out to people."  
  
"So did I. With the people in the camp."  
  
"She reached out to people around the world."  
  
"Did you know how she was able to do that and I couldn't?" she asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Because of money," she spat out, "And money comes with status."  
  
Silence.  
  
"With money you could hire people to protect you," she went on.  
  
Anger rose within Trowa as she spat all the words out. She was saying that the only reason Relena got this far was with money, and yet it was true.  
  
"She went out in a battle to deliver a message to someone because she cared for his life!" he burst out.  
  
Usagi looked at him and whispered, "We could spat at each other for the rest of the day, but I'll never believe in her ideals. Cause to me, she is wrong!"  
  
[SNAP]  
  
Her head flew as his hand made contact with her skin. His breathing was coming into pant from the anger in his soul.  
  
"You know nothing! You only went against her because you wanted attention!" he screamed in out rage, "Relena practically saved the whole world from losing hope!"  
  
Usagi stood there as she heard the rhythm of his hard breathing. She looked at him as her left cheek sizzled with hot pain. She said as she gripped the rose tighter, "You might believe in her ways. But she cannot conquer all of the universe."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"You think it was funny to go against her? You think that I only did it to get attention?!?" she asked in anger as the thorns drilled at her skin, "It wasn't fun, Trowa Barton. It took bravery to go against the world."  
  
Trowa looked at her as a tear trailed down her cheek.  
  
"You all can support all you want, but this of my opinion. If this world really is free then I can express myself with MY opinion," she said in a steady voice as liquid blurred her vision, "And you know nothing about me."  
  
Trowa stood there as he watched as blood dripped from her hands onto the carpet, blending in with her tears that soaked the carpet previously.  
  
"You guys can send as many talkers as you want. And have this same conversation over and over again. But my mind will not change because I believe that I could make a difference. And believe my belief is string or I wouldn't go against the world."  
  
Trowa stood there as the front door opened and Kenji came in and asked desperately, "What happened?"  
  
Usagi looked at her father and wiped her tears. She answered, "Nothing."  
  
"Let me see that, Usa," he said.  
  
She avoided eye contact and his structure and quickly ran to the safety of her room. Kenji stood there with a question lingering in his mind, he then finally asked, "How did it go?"  
  
Trowa heard him, but was busy staring at the blood stained carpet, "Not well." Trowa's heart began to admire her more... and maybe like tainted the edges of his heart, but nothing more.  
  
Heero tightened his hands that were balled into a fist. He had been watching... watching that girl cry and shout. And defiantly he watched Trowa slap her across the face. Earning himself a place in Heero's "hate" list.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi put the rose into a vase as she bandaged her hand. The rose opened up slightly, so slightly that you wouldn't notice at all. She has grown and over came her problem with pain. But she was proud that she beat him.  
  
Deep inside it hurt for, like a fly trapped in a spider's web, that she would not win this game of chess.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	10. Boys

DEEP INSIDE: BOYS  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open. She knew that her body was on her bed... but her soul was another thing. It was in front of a giant crystal like dream castle. It shone so heavenly that you couldn't complain about the painful sunrays bearing into your eyes.  
  
"Whoa," the words escaped her mouth abruptly.   
  
"Like it Usagi?" a childish voice asked as an angel floated down from the sky.  
  
"Um... yeah I like it... you're a guardian, right?" Usagi asked the angel surrounded in light.  
  
Slowly the light decreased and standing there was a child about Hotaru's age. She had pink hair done up in cone shaped odangoes and she had bright red ruby eyes that sparkled with happiness as she observed Usagi. She was wearing a nice white dress with golden rings just above her breasts, angel wings adored her back and on her forehead was a bright upright crescent moon.  
  
The pink haired angel nodded and giggled out, "My name Chibiusa and welcome to my home, Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked in wonderment.   
  
Chibiusa nodded as she walked towards her and said, "I love this place, don't you?"  
  
Usagi stared at her as a smile rippled on her face and she nodded as well, "It's wonderful. A thing only dreams can create."  
  
"Your right," Chibiusa agreed, "Only can be created from dreams... like yours."  
  
That comment startled Usagi as she asked, "Me?"  
  
Chibiusa beamed and spoke cheerfully, "Of course you, silly! Who else?"  
  
Usagi looked at the happy angelic child as silence engulfed her throat. Chibiusa tilted her head to the right with a questioning look when Usagi didn't do a thing... it was true Usagi didn't do a thing but look at the paved ground.  
  
"Relena," Usagi suddenly said.  
  
Chibiusa quirked an eyebrow up and said in bewilderment, "Relena? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You asked who else could have such a beautiful dream to create such heaven... and the answer is Relena," Usagi informed dully.   
  
Chibiusa rolled her eyes and quickly said, "Relena doesn't know a thing."  
  
Usagi looked up and argued, "Then why is everyone helping her? Even my father is."  
  
"Because she can't fight her own battles!" Chibiusa shouted.  
  
Usagi was laughing inside because she was defending her worse enemy, 'How could events turn out as this?' she asked herself as a troubled look smeared her face.  
  
"I guess..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Don't guess, just know,"  
  
"How could a child like you be so wise?"  
  
Chibiusa smirked, "I might appear to have a immature body... but my mind is far beyond your reach... at least until the near future."  
  
Usagi was confused again, but got rudely interrupted by her mother screeching, 'Great... Tuesday morning and I woke up at...' Usagi took a quick glance at her clock, '....five o clock!!!'  
  
She was beyond mad now as she sat up from her bed and retraced the events that happened so far after the dream with the water effect, 'Kicked Relena's butt.... Father pissed at me.... Preventors pissed at me... and guardians still happening! What is going on around here!'  
  
She sighed heavily as got up and took a shower cause there was no way she was going to sleep again... at least not after staring at the majestic red rose on her night stand beside her Hello Kitty alarm clock.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Why did you do that?" Heero asked in a clam voice as Trowa walked into the Preventors base with his heart clogged in an unfamiliar emotion.  
  
"Do what," Trowa stated instead of asked as he looked at the perfect soldier indifferently.  
  
"You know what you did," harshness bent those words of Heero's as they made their way to Trowa's ears.   
  
Trowa smirked at the glint of anger in Heero's eyes, 'Perfect Soldier feels something for her... let's see how much longer you can up hold that shield around your heart,' "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "Don't play innocent. We're trying to get her to trust us not to get her to hate us."  
  
"Really? It's either that or you like her," Trowa never thought he dared to be so not himself today, especially in front of Heero. But for Relena... anything could happen to him. Of course he couldn't blame Heero for feeling those feelings for her. No. A lousy blonde must not suck him in.  
  
Heero's eyes flashed dangerously. He did know that he had sparks flying in his heart every time he saw her... Usagi. But that's over. This is a mission... SHE is the mission and he was going to stomp on that flame if needed so now he didn't have time to play this game with the Silencer, "This is a mission Trowa. I won't mess up just because of a girl."  
  
Trowa didn't believe him, he wasn't a fool that could be tricked so easily by even the unemotional person in front of him. He wasn't going to let this down easy. He was going all the way in making Heero's life a living hell.   
  
With out another word from the two Trowa and Heero walked away from each other in the opposite direction. As far as they care, they didn't like each other.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo saw Heero and Trowa walk away from each other from the window. Who knew what they were doing, what ever it was they seemed mad at each other. Of course he wasn't mad. Nope, not him he was practically floating in heaven.  
  
Since Trowa failed in trying to convince Usagi to stop her beliefs he had been assigned the mission and felt wonderful... that is IF he gets the girl. Sure people might have mistaken him for loving Hilde, but no. Maybe sister and brother love, but never girlfriend and boyfriend. Of course Usagi is just another PRETEND obsession.   
  
No one understood him for what he really was, not even Hilde knows who he is. Once Usagi rejects him completely of they go out for a week or two their over. It was always like that; he just couldn't find his soul mate.  
  
He leaned on the tree trunk as the sunlight highlighted his hair and with his eyes staring down at the luscious green grass he looked like an angel; and yet a devil, planning a way to get Usagi to like him. He'll so almost everything to get to know her. Who knows? Maybe she'll be her soul mate.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Wufei furiously sliced the training dummy in half with his katana... well at least after beating it into almost nothing. Of course he was mad, Duo got the mission he wanted, but he didn't understand why he wanted the mission.   
  
An image of Usagi covered his head for a mere second and his heart was beating in an abnormal rate. This wasn't right with these thoughts and emotions running... no, hurled like a twister in his heart and mind, all the while interrupting his training.  
  
He panted tiredly from exhaustion as he still couldn't believe that Une gave the dishonorable braided-baka the mission that could make Relena have hopes in not giving up her peace spreading.   
  
He breathed in once and continued to beat the remains of the dummy lying on the floor as pieces of its inner parts flew out.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Quartre walked in the garden taking in the scents of countless flowers. He couldn't help it. Not even flowers could make him feel this way, the way that girl named Usagi made him feel.  
  
Once. Only once he had met and talked to her in person, and now emotions were mixed inside of him like a blender. Just the thought of her light golden hair can make these flowers seem dull. Nothing could compare to her.  
  
He wasn't embarrassed either. People might think he's weak, but he's not. If he could survive from killing about a hundred people then he could survive these feelings he has for her.  
  
He's confused.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked down the street. It was just after school and this morning her mother gave her ten bucks to spend on ice cream and candy. Well... mainly on ice cream. So here she was walking into the ice cream parlor and she knocked into someone. She didn't fall or anything, she just stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized simply.  
  
"It's alright. I just hope you'll watch out little Usa," came the female voice chorusing with wisdom as she swirled around Usagi's form and walked off.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she turned around to see the back of a woman with black hair done up in four odangoes. She was holding onto her child with white hair done up like Chibi-Chibi's hair. She then heard their voice in the distance saying:  
  
"Mommy, I want to go shopping," came the childish voice.  
  
"Ok dear," the woman replied.  
  
Usagi just stood there in shock. She tried to dig deep inside her mind to see if she knew these people, obviously not. Then how come that woman knew her name?  
  
She knew that deep inside, like a detective, she'll find out who that woman was.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	11. Relena

I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin for helping me on the story plot a bit when she mentioned about Relena being in the story more often. Thanks SILVER RINI!  
  
DEEP INSIDE: RELENA  
  
~*~  
  
[Ring! Ring!]  
  
Usagi sat up from bed with lightning speed and realized that there wasn't a dream this time. No meeting guardian. No advice; no one to help her now. She was lost in the world of her own as she stared forward.  
  
She suddenly shook her head and scolded herself, "Usa-baka you just dreamt up everything. Nothing happened. You didn't burn Relena or meet the Gundam Pilots. Everything was a dream. A silly dream."  
  
She laughed silently to herself as she got up and took a shower... never realizing that a rose bud was at her bedside... glowing red faintly as sunlight crept among those soft petals that gave comfort when needed.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Relena stared out her big window silently... looking out at the landscape that spread before her as the steady rhythm of her breathing pounded in her heart. She was lost... lost in the world of loneliness.   
  
Since the time that Usagi Tsukino brought her down on stage she felt unconfident of herself. She felt not needed yet most of the universe was in her hands... Toronto wouldn't be if Usagi were protecting it. No, not protecting. Usagi didn't know the meaning of peace... or did she? Either way Relena wasn't going to back down. Not right away.  
  
Understanding in what she needed to do she quickly ran out of her room to the Preventors meeting room. She ran with determination in her eyes as the air rung in her ears. She knew what must be done; she knew what she must do.  
  
With only a few meters to go she pushed open the door where Une, Noin, Sally Po and the Gundam Pilots were. From what Relena could tell, they were having a meeting about reviewing the mission to Duo.  
  
All eyes were on her. She took as little time as she told them, "I'm the one going to talk with Ms. Tsukino next. Not Duo, not anyone but me."   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Ms. Macdonald looked at the crumpled paper again that had a scribbled address on it; she then looked up and saw the house. She then muttered, "Is this the right place?"  
  
A person then walked passed and was immediately stopped by her. She asked politely, "Excuse me mister, but is this the Tsukino residence?"  
  
The man looked at the house and answered, "Yes. That's the Tsukino's residence."  
  
A smile grew on her face, "Thank you."  
  
The man nodded and went along his way as Ms. Macdonald went up to the door and knocked on it. She knew it was early in the morning, but she didn't care right now. All she knew was that Toronto's new Prime Minister was in there.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs happily because the sun shone brightly and she could hear conversation in the living room with her Shingo playing Mario Kart. She could hear teacups being sipped. That confused her... were there guest?  
  
As she entered the living room a wave of shock, fear and excitement hit her full force as she saw the Gundam Pilots, Relena and Ms. Macdonald there, waiting to talk to someone. Waiting to talk to her.   
  
She saw Shingo playing Mario Kart with Duo as her mother looked at her with sweet love and her father looked at her with serious eyes. Serious eyes didn't help her with this situation, nope not at all. She then realized that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Ms. tsukino how nice to meet you once again," Relena spoke calmly as she set her tea down, "Your family have been very generous to offer tea. But I'm not here to talk about tea. I'm here to talk about some very important issues."  
  
Trowa watched the whole thing as Relena talked away, 'She has become braver and more sure of herself. That's one of the things I like about her.'  
  
Ms. Macdonald thought that Relena should talk to Usagi first, since to everyone here, Relena is her superior in a way. But of course Relena shouldn't have come here, Usagi knew what she was doing, apparently to Ms. Macdonald.  
  
"Ok, we could talk in the computer room," suggested Usagi with an unsure look as Quartre gave her a reassuring look to trust Relena.  
  
Relena nodded and they both went into the room.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
There were already two chairs set up. Obvious that her father knew Ms. Peacecraft was going to be here to talk to her privately. Usagi slowly descended onto one of the chairs as Relena sat on the other chair.  
  
Silence was heard as the beating of the heart pulsed in Usagi's ears as her body became numb and her hand sweaty. She didn't know what to do this time. She was facing Relena Peacecraft, the queen of peace. God! What was she thinking when she started to think of that balance shit? Has she really done something wrong for her home Toronto?  
  
Something told her deep inside that, like a creature stuck in quicksand, she won't be able to make through this torture with Relena Peacecraft.  
  
~*~  
  
SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED YOU TO HAVE THE URGE TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT A.K.A CLIFFY! :) BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP GIVING ME REVIEWS.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	12. Brother

DEEP INSIDE: BROTHER  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi stared right through Relena's sitting form in front of her. She could feel Relena's glared bore through her as well, but she did her best to ignore it. That was when their eye met in a staring contest.  
  
Usagi broke the ice first, "Miss Relena what would you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to you about true peace," Relena started, "I understand balance is needed and I understand that you have some leadership skills... that is SOME leadership skills. But please Miss Usagi if you oppose of my peace then you shall fail to prevail."  
  
Usagi was shocked, 'SOME? I only have SOME leadership skills? Yeah right! She doesn't know shit about what peace is,' " You're afraid I'll start an organization against you," Usagi put out bluntly.   
  
Miss Peacecraft was taken aback by such a forward comments... and yet Usagi hit her target. Relena doesn't know, but she is afraid of another war and being taken down. She wasn't pleased at the thought of this inexperienced girl as a Queen. Then she said calmly, "Usagi, please, you're missing the point."  
  
Fire blazed among her heart as she was back in one of her first meetings with one of her guardians. Fire... everywhere like before. The flame flared in every direction, even through her, but she wasn't hurt at all. The intense heat seemed to have passed right through her, as if she was invisible.  
  
"Angry?" someone asked.  
  
"I guess," replied Usagi as a maiden merged away from the fire. She had pearl black hair with wise purple eyes. She wore a red spaghetti strapped gown with light red silk in the middle that flared out at the bottom like a flower. She wore a red pendant with a red ribbon around her neck. On her forehead was a red symbol that looked like an arrow with a heart at the end.  
  
"Hey, I met you on the second day when you shone your light," she exclaimed, "I'm Rei."  
  
"Hi... guardian, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei nodded, "I'm sorry that we couldn't contact you in your dreams, but we only come in the most needed times."  
  
"It's alright," assured Usagi.  
  
"Oh, good," the red dressed girl sighed out, "Anyway, you must control your temper if you want to talk properly to that peace giver."  
  
Usagi giggled at the expression Rei was making. Rei had her tongue out and point at her tongue and made a chocking sound.  
  
"Besides, she's a politician so you must keep your emotions under control, especially when the Gundam Pilots are at your house," Rei advised.  
  
Usagi nodded as the world swirled around and replaced it with the computer room. Again Relena looked at her with calm and serious eyes. In her eyes Usagi knew that Relena thinks that she could just win over a dumb blonde. But Usagi wasn't dumb. She was going to prevail.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Shingo won another game of Mario Kart against Duo. He was aware of his surroundings... his sister was with Relena and they were probably fighting in the computer room.  
  
Ms. Macdonald was sipping tea as everyone else just stood there, waiting for the outcome from the computer room. Duo was every one in a while whining that he had lost.  
  
If worse comes to worse than he would act to protect his sister. Besides what are younger brothers for... besides the fact of torturing their older siblings... but that's it. He didn't care if the only people here that supported his sister were just his mother, Ms. Macdonald and himself.  
  
Yes, he noticed that his father was against his sister's beliefs. He was bewildered for a while that his father wouldn't support Usagi... isn't that what parents for... besides grounding you. But now Shingo got rid of the bewilderment and was quite angry with his father for not believing in one of his flesh and blood.  
  
What disturbed him even more was that the blonde Gundam Pilot gave a sweet smile to his sister. Like, what's with that? Does he have a crush on her? If he did make it with his sister, then he'll have to test him.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that you should just forget about your balance peace," Relena told her as angry bubbled within Usagi's stomach.  
  
She forced herself to swallow that anger and said, "You're mistaken Miss Relena, I'm not giving up anything. This is a free universe to have your own opinion. Your opinion is that I'm some dumb blonde that can't do a thing. But watch me. I can so a lot of things."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Relena asked a astonishment entered her veins at the simple thought that she couldn't squash the fire herself.  
  
"Maybe," came the simple reply as Relena narrowed her eyes by one millimeter. No one had ever spoke to her like this, or make her feel these emotions that make her trip over her words and think them over with no time to waste.  
  
"I'm sure you can do a lot of things," Relena spoke once she reclaimed her posture, "Won't it be better for you to tell me your ideals and let me carry it out?"  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, other people might believe what you're saying. But I'm not just some other people. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you," Usagi said as if she was speaking to a ghost.  
  
That got Relena as she cried out, "Don't trust me?!" No one ever said that. Everyone trusted her. Was Usagi saying that she didn't think that she was honest? That was exactly what Usagi thought. Relena Peacecraft isn't trustworthy.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Don't trust me?!"  
  
Shingo heard the cry from Relena that got a guy with weird brown hair to react and get his gun. Once he heard the "click" of the gun Shingo reacted as well. He dropped his controller and jumped up.  
  
Trowa threw open the door to just see a crying Relena with a fallen chair behind her. He immediately pointed his gun at Usagi.  
  
Heero eyes widened so small that no one noticed when Trowa pointed his gun at the angel in the room, as Quartre demanded, "Stop Trowa."  
  
Wufei saw what Trowa was pointing at... a calm Usagi sitting on a chair staring at Relena with a gun pointed at her head. He was going to get the gun out of Trowa's hand but Usagi's brother got in the way.  
  
Shingo ran to help his going-to-die sister and smacked the gun out of Trowa's hand just in time before Trowa was going to say something.  
  
Shingo shouted at Trowa, "What the hell were you thinking?! That's my sister you were going to shoot! Sure I bug her a lot but I love her just the same! In other words you have no damn right to kill my sister without going through me first!"  
  
"Shingo..." Ikuko was going to scold her son but Usagi caught her off.  
  
"Thank you Shingo... I love you too," Usagi said with glistening tears in her eyes.  
  
Duo's heart twitched at the pure sight of her crying as Quartre went into the room and carried Relena out and out of the house. He shook his head once and exited the house with the other Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino, I think this is a bad time to talk. I'll come back tomorrow," Ms. Macdonald said as Kenji had the familiar face of rage. Not only by his son's language, but by his daughter's actions that made Relena cry. So Ms. Macdonald exited the scene as well.  
  
Once everyone but his family was here Kenji yelled, "What were you doing?!"  
  
"Talking to Relena," Usagi replied simply.   
  
"But you made her cry!!!" he hollered while making Usagi and Shingo wince as Ikuko tried to enter the conversation but again got cut off by Usagi.  
  
"Dad, please..."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it! You're grounded!" he shouted.  
  
"DAD!" Shingo bellowed, "Would you shout at Relena like this if she made Usagi cry!?!?!"  
  
Kenji stopped.  
  
"You support Relena, but you're practically killing the father Usagi and I once knew! What the hell happened to the man who supported us since kindergarten?" Shingo asked more quietly as Kenji was smacked with realization.  
  
"You don't understand me any more. You don't listen... you just assume," Usagi whispered as tears made a river down her cheek. Without another word she ran up the stairs and went t her bedroom to weep.  
  
She laid there as the tear's aftermath stung her eyes. The rose on her bedside opened its petals again by a millimeter or so.  
  
Deep inside she knew that her brother, like an innocent cat protecting its territory, would protect her. She can always count on her brother now...always.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	13. Comfort

DEEP INSIDE: COMFORT  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do as she leaned against her bedroom wall while sitting on her bed. She stared at the rose bud that glowed faintly of the colour red as the wave of comfort washed through her... but that comfort didn't do much except for the fact that she could run away from home.  
  
What use would that be? Well... she could contact Ms. Macdonald or someone like that. Oh, why bother! Everything was messed up, even her father was angry with her. She couldn't do a single thing but weep in sorrow.  
  
A knock came from the door, vanquishing the red glow from the rose so it only appeared to be a normal rose. Usagi looked up as the person let himself in.  
  
"You okay Usa?" her brother asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah," came the weak response.  
  
Shingo let the silence flow around the room as he tried to sort his words out so he could say them right. Nothing seemed to go right for him either while watching his zombie-like sister just sitting there, curled up in a ball. She seemed so venerable to anyone.  
  
"Cheer up!" he finally exclaimed as Usagi looked at him, "Being like the way you are won't make you any better so just go out there and do something for once!"  
  
"I don't know what to do any more Shingo," she said as tears threatened to spill.  
  
"If you don't know then just go outside and figure it out, cause it's not healthy being cooped up here," he suggested as he took his sister's arm and pulled her out of bed and pushed her outside with their parents ignoring their presence.  
  
Usagi was just outside of the door way with Shingo actually inside. He probably knew that she really needed time alone with all these thoughts running through her head.   
  
She sighed as she started to walk towards an unknown destination. Probably going to get hit by a car, at least that was what she thought. But in reality she was headed for the beach to help her think better as the sun shone above.  
  
Walking the endless trail she came across Gundam Pilot 05, Chang Wufei, who was looking at her. She on the other hand ignored his presence and continued on her little walk as she avoided his male structure and went on.  
  
"Sad?" he asked while looking at her back, but she didn't reply. She only walked on. Now that irritated him as he ran up in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
She looked up indifferently. A simple thought came into her mind and that was that he was a Gundam Pilot. And Gundam Pilots just wanted to hurt her like Trowa.  
  
"Sad?" he repeated his question.  
  
"Go away," she replied.  
  
His eye narrowed at her as he asked, "Why?"  
  
She clenched her teeth together as her eyes narrowed as well. How could he not know? First of all, he was practically Relena's bodyguard. Secondly, he worked for Preventors. And finally, Usagi was glaring at him. Doesn't that give him the idea that she hated him for helping Relena and the "peace" thing screw her life up?!?!  
  
Licking the insides of her mouth she sweetly said, "You helped screw up my life. How do you feel?"  
  
Wufei's heart twisted. Did she really think that he was one of her problems after his heart was yearning to see her for only a week or so? The reflection of pain and torture in her eyes made him want to hold her kiss her problems away, but that wasn't going to work... not if she hated him so. It hurt. And he didn't know why it hurt.  
  
Usagi saw it. All of it. She saw all of the hurt that settled in his eyes. She felt guilt swallow her up at the sight of his pain. How it got there was beyond her mind, but she didn't want to hurt him so much. So she quickly whispered out, "I'm sorry."  
  
The saliva rolled down his throat as hope gathered to make a barrier around his heart. This time he didn't even bother to stop her in her track when she started to walk again. He didn't want to trouble her for he knew that the conversation she had with Relena meant a lot.   
  
After a while Usagi suddenly stopped and sat on a near by bench as she realized that she just met one of the Gundam Pilots... what if she knocked into all of them. That would make her more confused in the situation she was in. She didn't need boys to enter her life right now. She rubbed her temples to ease the headache she had.  
  
"Here, drink come tea. It'll ease your brain," came a gentlemanly voice.  
  
She looked up to see Gundam Pilot 04, Quartre Winner, holding a cup of tea towards her. For once she didn't complain instead took the cup of tea and thanked him silently as he settled himself next to her.  
  
"Relena's quite mad," he informed as she sipped the tea. Of course he was trying to start a conversation.  
  
" I kind of figured she would be mad," she said as the steam from her warm tea flowed upwards with her breath.  
  
Quartre stayed silent as he stored her melodic voice in his brain... forever to keep. It felt good to have her accept the tea and to talk to her, especially when she needed someone to comfort her, and he would be the perfect candidate.  
  
"Thanks for the tea, but I really need to go," she whispered as she got up and walked away leaving Quartre to nod and walk away in the opposite direction. He knew she needed time and didn't need romance in her life... yet.  
  
Holding the cup of tea in both of her hands she felt her heart urging to accept the comfort the boys were giving her. But, no, she didn't need any romance in such a hectic life, especially when the whole world probably hates her.  
  
Stopping at the beach she leaned against the railing that surrounded the outside of the rhythmic sound of the waters and warmth absorbing sand. She then took a breath as the wind caressed her troubled face.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to them?" a voice asked as the male settled himself beside her.  
  
"You mean the other Gundam Pilots?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"Because I don't want to," she told him as the waves danced among the wet sand.  
  
"You DO want to, but you're just afraid," he said all the while uncovering the truth.  
  
She turned towards Duo and spat out, "What do you know?"  
  
"I know a lot," he informed, "Plus I know that the other two let you weep alone because they thought you needed time to think."  
  
"I do need time to think," she shot back.  
  
"No," he whispered, "No, you don't need time to think. You need comfort."  
  
Duo's eyes shifted her soul around as he stared into her fascinating blue eyes. By moving her barrier around he knew that all she needed was comfort and advice or even... romance. Something he could probably get.  
  
Usagi froze in her spot. He was right. She needed comfort and someone to talk to, someone she needed to confess her feeling to. In such a stressful time, she needed it all out of her system in order to really think again.  
  
"You're right," she confessed, "I need someone to hear my problems."  
  
"I'm here. You could talk to me about it," he suggested.  
  
"How can I trust you?" she asked as she glared at him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "You don't know until you get to know that person better. Besides you really need to get it all out."  
  
She sighed in defeat as she leaned against the railing and spoke honestly, "I'm troubled," she began as Duo nodded and made himself comfortable by leaning against the railing, "I don't know what had gotten into me to make me talk to Relena so rudely in the first place."  
  
Duo didn't dare to speak. It was her turn to speak and confess, not his. So after a while sorting out what she wanted to say, she continued, "I guess I found a reason a week ago to speak my mind, but now I'm not quite so sure if I did the right thing."  
  
He looked at her side view as she spoke with confusion. That simple picture made him totally interested to her words, as if she was a flower and he was the bee attracted to her. After a breath or two she continued once more, "Sure, the things I pointed out meant something to me, but the pressure everyone was applying on me is just to much. Even my father is against me."  
  
Duo felt his heart react to the last part. He had never had a father before and that hurt. But she has a father for so long and then, after all those years, her father hurts her. She probably felt betrayed of even useless to her father.  
  
She spoke again, "I now think that I should give up in my belief and start over again, like nothing had happened," she now turned to face his dazed face, "What do you think?'  
  
Think. That word echoed mindlessly inside Duo's mind as he stared at her face expression that had spoke so passionately. His mind was officially taken over by the beauty before him, sure he knew she was beautiful, but not this beautiful. He was now mindless.  
  
"Duo?" she asked.  
  
Even his name sounded perfect when she spoke it, "Yeah?"  
  
"I asked you for your opinion on this," she repeated.  
  
"Oh, um... you should still believe in what you believe and you shouldn't give up," he advised, " If you truly think that you're right, then don't be afraid to express it."  
  
Usagi's mouth expanded into a smile as Duo became dazed once more. The simple sight and thought of the smile and that he was the one who made it appear, made him feel so indescribable.  
  
"Thanks Duo," she whispered as she began to walk home.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and asked, "Thanks for what?"  
  
"Thanks for giving me comfort," she replied.  
  
Deep inside of herself, like a hero getting up from taking damage, that she wasn't going to give up. All thanks to Duo for understanding her.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	14. Guardians

DEEP INSIDE: GUARDIANS  
  
~*~  
  
Water... soothes the insides of life... water. Once again water surrounded her just like the day it had all begun...the day when she was fated to go against Relena. Man, that was a mistake. Sure she had comfort from Duo, but things aren't going right, at least not inside of her.  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip until she tasted the familiar coppery taste of blood. Blood tainted her tongue as pain once again rushed through her. Comfort was just not enough... it didn't make her father love her again; it didn't make Relena feel neutral towards her or even make the Gundam Pilots to stop knowing about her!   
  
"What could stop this insanity!?!?!" she yelled to the endless area covered with water as tears fell from her eyes and made ripples when the made contact with the water.  
  
"Yourself," a voice answered.  
  
"Go away," snapped Usagi at the blue haired girl who had blue eyes that held wisdom. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that had gold twisted around the straps and it floated on top of the water. A blue ribbon and a blue-chained pendant adored her neck. On her forehead was a blue glowing symbol that resembled a heart with a plus sign.  
  
"I'm tired to be treated like Relena!" she shouted then whispered in agony, "Duo said he understood... but really he doesn't. I told people that Relena shouldn't have bodyguards because she's the same as anybody. But really behind the people's back I had guardians of my own. So now I want all of you to leave me alone!!!"  
  
The shout rippled the water as tears poured out of her. The blue-haired girl looked at her long time friend with sympathy as tears welled up in her eyes also from the sight before her. Then she chocked out, "I'm sorry. My name is Ami and I understand the situation you're in, but-"  
  
"But what?!?!" Usagi asked, "You don't understand! Duo doesn't understand. My father doesn't understand... no one understands my belief in the world!"  
  
"Peace," the word escaped Ami's mouth abruptly, which stopped Usagi, "Peace is what you want. Peace is what WE want. Us, your guardians, are on a mission and that is to lead you to achieve true peace."  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked while staring at Ami.  
  
"I can't tell you that... yet," replied Ami.  
  
"So I'm your puppet now?!" Usagi ashed enraged at the very thought.  
  
"No," Ami countered quickly, "It's not like that. We're just here to guide you, not to use you."  
  
  
Usagi fell silent. Ami was telling the truth, she knew, but either way she didn't accept these guardians completely... not when Relena had them all the time.  
  
Her snapped open with the sight of her room. Her covers were right up to her chin while her pillow somehow ended up on the floor. Rolling her eyes she quickly picked up the pillow and replaced it on the bed and got up to take a shower.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Ami's eyes snapped open with pain as the image of Usagi crying lingered in her mind for another few minutes. Drawing off her covers she looked out her window with the ocean scene smiling at her.   
  
She sighed as she leaned against the wall for comfort. Cause at this kind of time nothing seemed to care for her comfort, in fact she didn't care about health problems even if she wanted to become a doctor. All she ever worried about now was the healthy being of her friend and princess.  
  
Opening her window she felt the wind of Prince Edwards Island wash over her as she called out silently, "She still doesn't remember and she does not want guardians..."  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
Hakura heard it from the wind that carried the message from Ami. She shook her head as she remembered the image of Usagi.   
  
"Do you think she'll ever remember?" Michiru asked as she poured a cup of tea for her lover.  
  
Gripping the cup of tea Hakura replied, "She has to... she just has to remember... one way or another."  
  
"Usagi... Serenity... Sailor Moon... either way she'll have to remember," Michiru agreed as the wind carried the message away from the province British Columbia.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Makoto sighed along with Minako when they received the message. Nothing they did seemed to work now a day. In the past the could just transfer memories, but now Usagi must remember being Sailor Moon before they could do anything.  
  
"I miss her," Minako suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah... we all do. But she just can't remember just like that," Makoto said as she snapped her fingers together.  
  
"I know. But without her Relena will take over. And then you know what happens," Minako informed while sticking out her tongue at the name of Relena.  
  
Makoto nodded as she used her ki to churn the message away from Manitoba and towards the west where five more guardians lie.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"I can't believe it!" yelled the fiery tempered Rei when she heard the message. Living in Saskatchewan alone was one thing but hearing that Usagi didn't want guardians!?!?  
  
Rei sat in front of the blazing sacred fire and immediately understood the special treatment they were giving her... but she needed them. Usagi needed her long time friends to talk to her and give her their own opinions.  
  
The fire erupted a bit and then died down as the fire's ashes were carried towards another province. Rei then lied down and looked at the morning sky sadly... Serenity, Usagi and Sailor Moon loved the morning sky.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Kakyuu learned of the message as the Three Starlights' spirits were torn to know that their Queen was nowhere close in ruling the Cosmos system. Kakyuu shook her head as a sakura leaf fell from the tree.  
  
"I hate being in Tokyo right now when my niece is in Toronto," informed Kakyuu.  
  
"We're sorry. But the others think that you should be out of ways harm's way," Taiki said as Yaten nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. Princess Serenity would be fine," Seiya assured as Kakyuu was a bit more relieved.  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
Endymion's eyes snapped open in shock at the message he had received. He couldn't believe that Usagi felt that she didn't want guardians... especially when she sacrificed herself for them, but of course she probably don't remember.  
  
"Is it true Endymion, Chibi?" Chibi Chibi asked the man.  
  
Endymion didn't even try to reply as Chibiusa closed her eyes in disbelief. Could it really mean that Usagi will ignore her now? Ignore her future daughter? Could it really mean that? Pain blanketed her heart at the simple thought of her mother not caring about her... but no.   
  
She saw the future. The future is Crystal Tokyo... right? Or would Chaos really take over just because she came into this timeline? Worry spread over her at the simple thought of her mother dieing in the hands of Chaos.   
  
"No..." Chibiusa whispered, "It couldn't happen... I won't believe it..."  
  
Her silent tears were washed away by the winds of Alberta and carried them across the silent land where Usagi Tsukino could only decide its fate.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"I don't think Usagi really meant it," Diana told her mother as Luna started to cook breakfast.  
  
"She's just confused that's all," Artimis told his daughter.  
  
"No..." said Luna as the attention was directed towards her, "Usagi meant it. Relena has bodyguards, but Usagi has US as her guardians and she dislikes it and we all know it. Every time Usagi has a personal battle we always have to shove ourselves into her business."  
  
Artimis knew that living in Kingston would make Luna think weird things so he said, "Luna, maybe you're wrong."  
  
"I'm not wrong, Artimis," she insisted as she looked at her husband, "Remember when Usagi and Mamoru split up... we tried to get them back together... and that changed Destiny and it caused Usagi's death."   
  
Tears streamed down her face now, automatically making Artimis get up and embrace the one he loved while whispering, "I know..."  
  
Diana rolled her eyes and said, "Grown ups are so sappy."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Walking down the street Usagi knocked into someone... Ms. Macdonald.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, it's nice to meet you again," she said as Usagi only nodded, "I believe we never got that conversation I scheduled. Would you please give me some of your time to have a word with you?"  
  
Usagi looked up and asked, "No special treatment right?"  
  
"No," with that simple reply Usagi followed Ms. Macdonald into the Parliament Building then into Ms. Macdonalds office.  
  
Usagi knew that deep inside of her, like a clock, that this was just another hour ticking by. Nothing important. Nothing special. Just nothing...  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	15. Unexpected

DEEP INSIDE: UNEXPECTED  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi silently took a seat in front of Ms. Macdonald's desk as the woman made her way to her own seat that was behind the desk. Sunlight bore in from the partially covered window, making streams of light hit the red carpet like a sea of red.  
  
"Miss Tsukino," Ms. Macdonald began, "I would like to talk to you about the new Prime Minister and what would you feel about that person."  
  
"Tell me about the new Prime Minister," Usagi told her as her face molded into curiosity.  
  
"Well... she's very caring... pure with light... and is very concerned with the peace we have now," she informed as Usagi took everything in slowly.  
  
"Continue," urged Usagi.  
  
"She's very "in" with the peace she believes in. It seems that she could convince anyone she wishes with a single talk. She could light a room up just by being there," a smile formed on the older woman's face, "Believe me she's a perfect candidate to become the Prime Minister."  
  
"No," was Usagi's answer before Ms. Macdonald could say any more.  
  
Ms. Macdonald was taken aback, "Pardon me, Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
Usagi absorbed the warmth the sun was giving and explained, "You were describing me." Ms. Macdonald looked at her, "I don't want to become the Prime Minister."  
  
Now that was unexpected from the cheery blonde that stood for her belief for more than a week, "Why?"  
  
Usagi replied, "Because I hate being treated better than people, don't you see? I am your equal. By being Prime Minister I am being better than others. I want to stay by my belief by staying the way I am, not by some title like Relena. I want to be me. And I am equal to everyone... I am someone who'll make a difference with my heart and mind... I am someone who does not need special treatment like bodyguards... I am someone who'll define true peace... I am Usagi Tsukino, not someone better than anyone else."  
  
Ms. Macdonald understood everything Usagi had drilled desperately into her mind and knew that Usagi Tsukino would never be a Prime Minister, instead the Gift from God. She closed her eyes as admiration dawned her, Usagi Tsukino wasn't like those greedy bastard who only wanted power over the line of history. Yet she was one of those leaders who wanted to make a change... but without violence. One day she knew Usagi would need violence to open her peace, and she would be one of the firsts to support her.  
  
"I understand Miss Tsukino," she honestly told the teenager, "I'm sorry for wasting your time."  
  
"You didn't waste my time. You gave me a chance to express myself. You could even say that you're my second comfort," Usagi chuckled at the last sentence as she exited the room.  
  
"I hope to see you again Ms. Tsukino," the older woman told the disappearing form.  
  
Usagi walked backwards into the room and told her, "It's Usagi. Just Usagi." Usagi smiled as her soul lifted and went outside.  
  
"Usagi...." Ms. Macdonald whispered with a smile.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Heero knocked Trowa against the wall while grabbing his collar. He asked roughly, "What the hell were you thinking about."  
  
A small trail of red liquid dripped down the corner of Trowa's mouth as he spoke, "She could have hurt Relena. I'm just doing my mission, unlike you, getting distracted by that dumb blon-"  
  
Heero embedded his fist into Trowa's stomach to shut him up. He let go of Trowa's collar and let Trowa sink down onto the floor as Trowa forced his stomach to ignore the defining pain that was spreading to his whole body.  
  
Heero looked at the venerable Trowa. He didn't punch Trowa because of the fact that Heero liked the girl; he punched him from preventing the insult about Usagi being a dumb blonde. Heero didn't know why his anger was uncontrolled by the simple thought of that girl being hurt.  
  
"Leave. Her. Alone. Trowa," the dead voice told him word by word. Making sure that Trowa got the message he kicked Trowa in the side then left the hurt figure alone.  
  
Trowa opened his eyes to see Heero gone. He slowly got up and spat the blood out of his mouth while wiping the stream of blood from the corner of his mouth. He smirked. Trowa Barton was going to make Heero pay for hurting Relena's feelings, and he was going to do that by hurting Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Without another event he swiftly traveled out of the hotel they were staying at and went towards Usagi. She was going to pay.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
A shadowed figure sat on a chair with a man beside her. The figure had a smirk on her face as the man reported the events that happened on earth so far.  
  
"So a single girl is stopping Relena Peacecraft from taking Toronto? Interesting... very interesting," the girl mused to herself.  
  
"Should we strike now?" the man asked.  
  
"No... not yet. We need to develop this colony better, then we strike and Relena shall fall," the girl told the man as the wind from the open window made the translucent white curtains dance. (Do colonies have wind?)  
  
"What about the other girl?" the man asked.  
  
"She's not a problem. We could even use her if needed," the girl replied with an even bigger smirk on her face, "That girl don't even stand a chance against me."  
  
"We won't do very good if the sailor senshi are still alive," the man told her with a frown.  
  
"IF. That is IF they are still alive," she told him, "Don't be so naïve. They were dead long ago."  
  
"There's something called being reborn," he informed, as his frown grew deeper.  
  
"Reborn? Don't be stupid! How would they be alive after a million years? If they were reborn, then why isn't Crystal Tokyo here?" she asked but got no answer, "Exactly..." With another smirk she knew that her plans couldn't get wrong.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Luna dropped the plates as the pieces of the broken plates scattered about with a silencing crash. She sensed something that would probably cause Usagi her death.  
  
Artimis ran into the kitchen and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Luna's head turned towards her husband and shook her head back and forth slowly in a steady rhythm. Terrified eyes met his as Artimis embraced her.  
  
"I sense something..." Luna started.  
  
"Yeah, I sense it too.... Something like..." Artimis racked his head for the evil villain. They fought so many and each seemed to scream evil like the one he was sensing now. In his mind villain after villain flashed before him but got interrupted when Diana came in.  
  
"Mama, are you ok?" she asked the trembling form underneath her father's comforting arms.  
  
Artimis's warmth calmed her, like always, as she whispered a reply to her daughter, "I'm fine, honey. Just please go watch T.V."  
  
Diana blinked and nodded with concern flashing in her eyes. She knew that this was another start that involved Usagi Tsukino. She shook her head. She didn't know why Usagi was so important. If she died, wouldn't she just get reborn? So she was jealous of Usagi a bit, but still, what made all the senshis and guardians attracted to that blonde?  
  
Diana couldn't take it any more as she ran out of the house and into the trees. She was going to Toronto... going to discover the moon princess more.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs of the Parliament Building as the sun gleamed over her figure with the wind caressing the sunlight. She smiled as she walked into the live park. Children, pets and parents scattered about the park as she went to a spot that was totally empty.  
  
She breathed silently as a hand was place on her shoulder making her turn around by instinct. Her cerulean eyes meet deep emerald ones. Her eyes adjusted from the fast turning and saw Trowa Barton glaring at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and asked in a deadly voice, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be in pain," he told her as his fist collided with her stomach.  
  
Her arms came to her stomach to create a barrier as she stepped back from the Silencer. She let out a groan that showed Trowa the pain she had just given her. Usagi clenched her teeth together asking, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Trowa didn't even flinch when he saw the innocent girl twist in pain. He didn't even answer her question. His eyes kept at his target. With a crouch he tripped her and made her fall onto her back. She let another painful gasp as her back hit the hard ground.  
  
Usagi's vision was then surrounded by gold as the wind carried her into the sky. She opened them just to see that she was floating in the yellow sky, with only the wind to lift her up.  
  
"You're not just going to let him win now, would you?" Hakura's voice rang into her ears.  
  
Usagi looked at her and said, "I thought I told you guys that I don't want to see you any more."  
  
Hakura said, "I know. But we aren't really your guardians. We are your friends. Now I'm going to teach you how to defend."  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing at the word "friends". She smiled and realized that they were her friends. They helped her, comforted her and talked to her. They were her friends and by denying that they were her guardians, she knew that this friendship would last sometime.   
  
"So first you get up and "fake" punch in the face then use your other hand and punch him in the stomach. Remember punch him in the stomach, then while he's in pain, punch him in the face," Hakura instructed her, "Ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Usagi exclaimed as Hakura smiled at the memory of her smile. Slowly Usagi was back at the park.  
  
Her eyes opened and quickly got up with ease and determination as her right fist came at him... but didn't come close to his face... but instead her other fist came to his stomach. He crumbled in pain.  
  
Trowa Barton cursed himself. He shouldn't have kept his eye contact on her right fist! But he couldn't stop her either way, her speed was unlike any other, it was like she was trained to run very fast on the moon. Before he knew it a fist came flying and punched his right cheek, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Usagi's hands hurt, but she ignored it as she crouched down to meet his eyes. On her face was a smirk. Disbelief rang in his eyes, but quickly disappeared as he got up and pushed her down with him on top of her. He forced her arms on top of her head.  
  
This was unexpected...of course that little punch on Trowa was unexpected too. Their heavy breathing mended together as eyes glared at each other. Trowa was going to punch her but her eyes pinned him to the position he was in. His breathing slowed as his eyes trailed down to her lips.  
  
"Please let me go.... I know why you're doing this," Trowa's eyes came into contact with her eyes again.  
  
"What do you know?" he asked unemotionally.  
  
Tears dripped from her eyes as she replied, "You're doing this for love." Trowa was taken aback slightly. Not by the response, but by the pain gleaming in her eyes. His heart seemed to be drowning in her tears. He now wanted to hold her and whisper comforting words to her, but he stopped. The simple thought of him causing this angel's pain drove his mind wild as his heart beat in throbbing pain.  
  
Trowa stared at her as tears spilled. This was weird to him... she looked beautiful...like a goddess. His eyes widened at the thought as his eyes descended on her gleaming lips, as he desperately wanted to take the pain away from her.  
  
His hand unconsciously came up to her and wiped those sparkling tears off of her face. Before he could stop himself he said, "You even look beautiful while crying..." His lips then captured her lips; he nibbled on them gently with a mix of some unfamiliar emotion and determination, as if that simple kiss could fix her immense pain.  
  
Usagi didn't do anything as Trowa's eyes stared at her, as if urgently telling her to respond. The soft nibbling on her lips made her eyes close slowly as if on instinct. Within a minute she responded.  
  
Trowa's heart filled with relief as her mouth moved along with his. It was like a dream... a dream kissing Relena. They then stopped the kissing as Trowa got off of her and walked away, leaving a stunned Usagi on the grass.  
  
Behind a bush were the glaring jealous eyes of a certain braided man. His cobalt eyes gleamed with the word "kill" for Trowa. Duo Maxwell was going to have a little talk with Gundam Pilot 03.  
  
Usagi lied there... still. She felt something...something she never felt before. Not only did Trowa Barton punch her, but also he just stole her very first kiss.  
  
Somewhere deep inside her, like a man drifting in the fog, she knew that she liked Trowa Barton, even if he had done so many horrible things to her. It was really... unexpected.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	16. Dream

DEEP INSIDE: DREAM  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi sat quietly in her seat with the steady ticking of the clock to calm her down because of yesterday's encounter with Trowa Barton. He seemed to fascinate her even more by just his unusual personality, first his rudeness to her then this other side of compassion... what exactly did he want from her?  
  
He wanted pain from her so he slapped her on that day two weeks ago, then yesterday he punched her, but in the end he finished it off with a kiss that meant to make her tears disappear forever and it was her FIRST kiss! The question was, if he had feeling for her...  
  
"Usagi Tsukino!" came the sharp voice of Ms. Haruna as she glared at the girl who was spacing out in HER class.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and she replied to the call with, "Yes Ms. Haruna?"  
  
Ms. Haruna sighed as she plumped down on her chair. Her right hand came up to sooth her temples as she leaned against her chair in order to relax from all the stares that were aimed at her. She knew what was happening to Usagi Tsukino. If only that girl didn't speak her mind then her little life would be less difficult.  
  
Ms. Haruna opened her eyes slightly to look at the innocent girl who had Faith in her soul. God, nobody seemed to leave Usagi alone, especially after the day she ruined Relena's peace speech. Haruna must agree that Usagi was right, but still school must come first.  
  
The bell rang its familiar tone as the class got dismissed without homework. Usagi didn't even blink as she went outside. The wind ran through her hair as she started her usual routine home from school. The sun beamed on her but her thoughts weren't on the sun or the nice day, instead at the Silencer.  
  
He was unusual beyond comparison to other men, he seemed to speak from the emotional actions that no one was blessed enough to see or hear or touch. She then decided that whoever gets him was a lucky girl for she knew he didn't kiss her for love... but for guilt.  
  
Her hand clenched at her book bag as Quartre Winner came into her view with a smile plastered on his face. She looked at him as his smile drew out her smile. Without a word Quartre walked her home.  
  
"How's everything going?" he asked as the birds sang in the background. He couldn't stop himself from feeling these emotions for her so he decided to see her again.  
  
"Not bad, I guess..."she trailed off then came back, "I just can't pay attention to school due to the interruptions everyday."  
  
Quartre's body was engulfed with guilt at the simple thought that he was in on making Usagi loose hope and belief in her peace, "I'm sorry. It's just us Gundam Pilots, Preventors and Relena have worked really hard at the peace we are trying to complete."  
  
"I understand," Usagi told him as their steady rhythm of walking stopped, "I've been working hard too... I have been through a lot of fighting to make it to this stage..." she had no idea what was happening deep inside her head to think of fighting and pain.  
  
Her vision then became hazy as she fell unconscious. Quartre immediately acted by grabbing her before she hit the ground then, carrying her princess style, he carried her the rest of the way to her house all the while hoping she'll be all right.  
  
Pain bit his heart at the simple thought that she could be in a coma or something, in fact he didn't give a chance to check her pulse, and he was becoming frantic. He held her light body firmly, thinking that if he let go she'll die; the simple thought of this tenshi dieing was killing his heart.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Trowa walked along the hallway thinking why he'd kiss her... was he insane to kiss that stupid blonde that was so small-minded that she couldn't find her nose if she really needed it. That girl was so dumb to mess with Relena that he would probably make her life a living hellhole.  
  
His heart then stung at his thoughts as he stopped in his tracks. He clenched his hands into fists, something wasn't right if he wanted to kill himself for insulting Usagi in his thoughts. Killing himself was not normal. He would never do that for the blonde, for Relena of course, but for Usagi... maybe.  
  
Maybe? He asked himself as the taste of vanilla entered his mouth once again... the taste of Usagi Tsukino. Then blue crystalline eyes appeared in his head as laughter filled them up. They weren't the eyes of Relena's that always filled his head; they were the pure eyes of Usagi.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a hand gabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. At first Trowa thought it was Heero... but as his eyes met the familiar eyes of Gundam Pilot 02 he thought other wise.   
  
Duo's usually laughing eyes was filled with a painful death. Duo wanted to rip the guts out of Trowa as the image of him punching the sweet girl that Duo had comforted. His heart racked him to punch Trowa again and again, but the smarter side of him told him to stay calm.  
  
Trowa stared at Duo and asked, "What?"  
  
Duo's glare turned into a Heero death glare as he replied, "That stunt you pulled on Usagi yesterday."  
  
Trowa smirked, "So you like her too."  
  
"Shut up and listen! If you like Relena that much as to kill Usagi for her then you got a problem!" Duo shouted despite his brain telling him to stop shouting and try to resolve this in a gentlemanly manner. Trowa's eyes widened a few millimeters, how did Duo know?  
  
"How do I know? I know by the way you look at her," Duo answered Trowa's silent question, "But that's not the point. The point is if you hurt Usagi Tsukino I would hurt you."  
  
Trowa stayed silent as Duo unhooked his hold on his collar and walked away, as if nothing happened. Trowa just stood there as the picture of Usagi's smile lightened the shock of Duo knowing that he liked Relena. Her smile made a smile play on his lips as the blue eyes once again haunted his thoughts. Again the question popped into his head, why did he kiss Usagi?  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
A flower vase smashed against the beautiful wallpapered wall as the water mixed into the colours and the flowers fell onto the ground. Relena was breathing heavily as her anger decreased. The opened window let the wind rush into the room, whisking pasted her as if to comfort her... or even taunt her for her failure.  
  
"How could she not trust me?" she whispered. She knew that not everyone needed to trust her; it's just that she worked so damn hard for the peace they have today. Must Usagi ruin it for all the people in the universe?  
  
Relena sighed as the fragrance of the flowers in the garden over took her senses. But still she just didn't understand why or how Usagi is doing this to her. Slowly Relena Peacecraft fell into deep thought.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Is it time?" the man asked the girl that was hidden in the shadows as the orange juice in her hands glistened in the sunlight.  
  
"It depends if Relena is NOT ready take the shock," the little girl replied as she sipped the juice silently.  
  
"She isn't ready for another war," the man told her, trying to urge her to a choice, "That girl made Relena practically insane. So I suggest you to act now Mariameia before it is too late."  
  
"Late?" Mariameia asked in amusement, "No matter when I strike it wouldn't be late. But I could start now."  
  
"You should, it would be better for us all," he told her.  
  
She smirked and whispered an order, "Then we shall strike now."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Artimis held Luna close as the one he loved cried at the fact that Diana had run away at a frantic time as this. Why? He had now idea why it had happened or how she did it without anyone spotting her. Of course, if she didn't get away silently, then she wouldn't be his daughter now, would she? He couldn't help but smirk at the simple thought of how sneaky his daughter could be.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi was in her school uniform, floating in pitch darkness. Where was she, and how did she get here? She didn't know. She bit her lower lip as fear pounced at her when giant TV screens appeared everywhere around her. The TV screens were blank, but then they turned on; that action had completely taken her off guard as she gasped in fright.  
  
One by one images flashed on those screens, no sound, only images. One image was a princess dancing with a prince of some kind. Another image was a beautiful kingdom crumbling down before some sinister evil. Then there was an image of the same princess dieing for the one she loved, all of a sudden the Queen took out a crystal and somehow saved them.  
  
The TVs turned off as it left Usagi alone again as tears glistened in her eyes. Usagi fell silent as she tried to figure the images out, but the TVs flashed on again, no sound, but images. A blonde teenage girl running late for school... a blue haired teenager... a brown haired one... another blonde with a red bow... and an ebony haired one. Then a black cat and a white one too... then a ball shaped like a cat's head with a pink haired brat. Including a black haired man.  
  
The Tvs turned off almost immediately, but then a whole new set of images flew in... other people... a blonde haired woman, looked like a man, played a duet on the piano with a green haired woman who was playing on the violin... a little black girl was playing with a garnet eyes woman in the garden... three celebrities and a red haired princess... a little kindergarten with heart shaped odangoes.  
  
Stop. Again. Images of girls in mini skirts were fighting against some dark enemy with magical powers. Light from the TVs covered the dark area as magic after magic chorused out the fingers of the mini-skirted girls.   
  
The TVs flashed off then on again. This time of a palace made of Crystal.... With an angel above it that looked so much like... her.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened and met with the concern eyes of Quartre. He was sitting along her bedside, clutching her hands in hopes of her waking up... which she was. The warmth from his hand made her realize the area she was in. She and Quartre was in her room.  
  
"Usagi! Are you ok?" he asked as worry clenched those words.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded, "Of course." She didn't want anyone to know... to know that she thinks the dream was a memory... or even a vision, "How'd I end up in my room?"  
  
Quartre smiled at her confused look and replied, "I carried you back."  
  
A blush washed over her face as she whispered out, "Thanks."  
  
Quartre's heart stirred at the blush on her face because he was the one who drove it out of her. He smiled at the beautiful princess that he held hands with.  
  
Usagi didn't ask how he got past her father; instead she closed her eyes in deep thought. That dream was incredible, something her imagination couldn't cough up. That must have been her guardian's work... right?  
  
After awhile Quartre needed to leave, once he left someone crawled through Usagi's window and yelped when the figure landed on Usagi.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Diana slowly crept across the street when no cars were spotted as she climbed up a tree near a window. Things were going as planned as she jumped into the bedroom. Before she knew it a yelp escaped her lips as she landed on top of the bed where Usagi was lying down.  
  
Usagi stared at the little girl in front of her that seemed lost. Her white hair and grayish eyes nailed Usagi to the spot. Then Ikuko just had to come in to see the little girl.  
  
"What on earth?" exclaimed Ikuko.  
  
Diana smiled and explained, "I'm lost and decided to climb up the tree to rest for the night cause the sun is setting. But then I fell through the window... I'm very sorry..."  
  
Usagi looked at the innocent lost girl and suggested out loud, "Maybe we should let her stay here until she finds her home."  
  
Ikuko looked at the girl's almost crying face then at her daughter's pleading eyes... girl, daughter... girl, daughter, "Oh alright. But Usagi, you need to take care of the little girl."  
  
"I'm not little, I'm six and my name is Diana," she said.  
  
Usagi smiled as Diana eyelids fluttered in a sleeping manner. Diana yawned once as Usagi told her, "Here, come over and go under my covers to sleep." Diana did as she had instructed as she slept comfortably in Usagi's arms.  
  
Ikuko shook her head. She knew Kenji wouldn't like this at all. Then she left the room with Usagi looking down at the girl with affection. Some how this reminded Usagi of the dream where one of the images was that girl comforting a pink haired girl.  
  
With a sigh she knew deep inside of her, like a diary, that only she could trust herself about that certain dream.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	17. Surprise

DEEP INSIDE: SURPRISE  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi woke up with a warm bundle in her arms as the sunlight crept onto the bed. With that Usagi immediately thought it would be a nice and peaceful day. As her eyes trailed from her window to Diana a knock was heard from the door, waking up Diana.  
  
Usagi smiled at Diana as a "good morning" as Diana stayed indifferent. Then another knock came from the impatient person on the other side so Usagi answered, "Who is it?"  
  
A faint voice of seriousness replied, "Usa, honey, it's me. Your father." Then Kenji came into her room in one swift motion, without even asking the permission from Usagi if he could come in. In the room Kenji looked at the little girl wrapped sincerely in his daughter's arm and couldn't help but soften his serious eyes.  
  
Diana smiled and greeted both of them, "Good morning! My name's Diana."  
  
"No last name?" questioned Kenji.  
  
Diana knew this question would come as dread filled her insides. She needed to cough up an artificial last name... now! Or she wouldn't get to know Usagi... wait maybe she could say, "I forgot..."  
  
Kenji didn't have time to discuss this as he told Diana, "Would you please give Usagi and I some time alone, hun?"  
  
Diana bit her lower lip and nodded as she ran out the door and down stairs, not daring to even listen in the conversation. Once she was out of the room she felt the door close behind her as Shingo welcomed her to the breakfast table.  
  
Usagi on the other hand stared at her father in a ghostly manner, as if she didn't care about this conversation they were going to have and Kenji knew this as he settled himself at the bedside like Quartre had done.  
  
"Usagi... I'm sorry for all the confusion I caused," he whispered as Usagi soaked in the information he was giving her, "I know I gave you a lot of hectic, but you must realize that the Gundam Pilots, The Preventor and Relena Peacecraft have worked hard on this peace."  
  
Usagi knew that she can not and will not cry or give-up as she spoke up while staring at him in the eyes, "Dad, there's a time when your little girl needs to grow up and face the facts. And that time is now. I love this world I live in and I'm sure Relena does too, but don't you see? I don't care if there are obstacles in my way; I am going to achieve that peace that Relena could not ever reach. The peace that would make all sad moments a happy one."  
  
Kenji sat there and listened and replied, "That is what Relena has done."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No, she didn't." Usagi had this urge that only she could reach such a peace, had this urge that if she didn't go to the top chair then all shall die. She shook her head harder to knock the thought of killing Relena away.  
  
Kenji only sighed and shook his head back and forth slowly. He knew that his daughter was stubborn, but not this stubborn... perhaps his daughter was right. Perhaps Relena wasn't all that correct... maybe his daughter was destined to accomplish true peace. Either way he needed to stop Usagi because the Preventors requested it.  
  
"Usagi, maybe you should reconsider your peace. For now, I'm not trying to force you, cause this is a thing you must decide yourself," Kenji told her in sympathy as he walked out of her room.  
  
Usagi's head was now full of questions... was Relena better than her? Is Relena truly the peace achiever? Was she, Usagi Tsukino, wrong? Suddenly she felt like Joan of Arc, gifted by God to do something, but in the end would she die?  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Rei paced frantically in front of the sacred fire because the vision she received was disturbing. The simple thought of Usagi giving up on true hope made Rei's heart sink to the deepest of the oceans. Could anyone help her in time?  
  
Luna? Artimis? No, to worried about Diana. Rei could go into Usagi's dream again for she accepts us as friends... but that wouldn't work. Usagi would probably tell them to mind their own business. For once the priestess was lost, even if she knew a version of the future.  
  
She calmed down at that thought. She couldn't be a hundred percent correct on Usagi's disbelief and... death. Especially the time she had the vision of the horrible Silence, a black dome swallowing the entire world because of Mistress Nine. No, that didn't happen because Sailor Moon was there to spread hope and light to the world.  
  
Rei gave a relieved sigh and scolded herself in not believing in the one who gave her another meaning in life. How could she be so naïve in thinking that Usagi would die? No, Usagi would not die, Rei knows because she believes. She believes in her princess.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Relena hated to stay here, hated to stay in Toronto until the Preventors are sure that Usagi would pull off a dumb stunt as to kill her or torture her in such a way she wouldn't dare think of it.  
  
She sighed as she looked at the morning sky on the balcony, with the sun illuminating the dark shadows of the night. She hated Usagi Tsukino so much that she could rip her head off.  
  
She shivered. That unnerved her because it wasn't cold or anything, even if it's coming to December and the winter's snow would roll in soon, it could mean that something was going to go wrong. No, nothing could make her life more miserable already.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Diana was walking along side Usagi as they entered the Fall Fair, (I don't know if it's true so don't blame me if it isn't) holding onto Usagi's hand. The chirping of the birds and the happy citizens made everything perfect to no end.   
  
It was a huge crowd and Diana would have felt scared and unprotected because her parents weren't here with her, but Usagi's firm caring grip on her hand made her feel safe and content. Maybe, Usagi wasn't that bad.   
  
Usagi felt Diana's steady grip on her hand, knowing that Diana didn't trust her at first, but now as time passes, she was sure Diana was going to become good friends with her. A smile spread across her lips as Diana shouted excitedly, "Look! Cotton candy!"  
  
"Let's go get one, shall we?" Usagi asked the hyper six-year-old girl.  
  
"Really?" Diana asked to make sure as giddiness filled her whole body.  
  
Usagi's smile grew and guaranteed, "Yep." Diana couldn't help but smile as she practically dragged Usagi towards the cotton candy.  
  
Quickly buying a bag of cotton candy for Diana, Usagi walked towards familiar figures that had their backs towards her. Diana didn't care which direction they were heading, as long as she had her cotton candy with her.  
  
As they got closer a hand reached towards a shoulder and tapped it. Duo turned around and a grin appeared out of nowhere. The other Gundam Pilots turned towards her as well.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Hello," replied Quartre as Duo replied with, "Hey there!" The other three just acknowledged her with a simple nod or "Hn".  
  
"Who's that?" Duo asked as he eyed the little girl who was stuffing her mouth with cotton candy.  
  
"Oh, that's Diana a.... relative," answered Usagi confidently. For some reason she said relative, why? Then an image of a sweet little girl with an umbrella, hypnotizing her family appeared in her head in a quick flash.  
  
"Your cousin?" asked Heero out of nowhere.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Yep. She's from my mother's side of the family."  
  
The five Gundam Pilots knew she was lying, but they didn't have the heart to question farther. All five didn't want to make Usagi uncomfortable at any sort of situation, especially when each of them were planning to spend a happy day with Usagi at the fair.  
  
With out further of due the seven started talking and laughing...  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The man walked up to Mariameia and said, "Everything is prepared. We could strike now."  
  
Mariameia sipped the sweet tea in her China cup then settled it down on the table. A slow and deadly smile grimaced her mouth and she said, "Excellent. We shall give Relena her present from us now."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"WOW!" exclaimed Usagi as Duo handed her a giant teddy bear he had won for her from throwing darts, "Thank you Duo."  
  
Duo returned her heart-pacing smile as his heart swelled up like a balloon from just seeing her smile just for him. He'd never thought that a simple smile from a girl could cause him to act so strangely.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes as he threw his darts. He, too, won a giant teddy bear for Usagi. Now she was feeling weird that the boys seem to be glaring at each other, even Quartre was glaring at the others to counter their glares from winning a pink bunny for her.  
  
Diana just stood there watching the boys trying to rival each other for Usagi. She only smiled at their antics, as Usagi just dragged her out of the glaring competition, saving Diana from boredom as well. After a while the boys got the message and followed Usagi and Diana.  
  
Now they were at an event of basketball. One on one. Trowa went up to the court and glared dangerously at Heero, daring him to play. He felt a need to embarrass Heero in front of the Goddess. Goddess? Now he was insane.  
  
Heero caught the gleam of challenge in Trowa's eyes and nodded. If he wanted competition, then he got one. And Usagi had the front row seats to it too. This was a basketball game she'll never forget for the rest of her life.  
  
Heero walked up to the court where the referee held the ball in his hands, in-between the two rivals, wanting to embarrass each other in front of Usagi and show her who's best. The rules were clear, no violence and whoever got three hoops in first, wins.  
  
Usagi watched intently as the referee threw the ball up and Trowa let Heero take the first ball. With quick reflexes and a blink of an eye Heero shot the ball and went threw the hoop. Usagi knew Trowa let him do it.  
  
Second time Trowa got the point. The third time was harder. Heero had the ball, was going to shoot, but Trowa grew intense as he jumped up to grab the flying ball. And shot it into the other hoop, earning another point for him.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at his opponent. Hate forming again in his heart for the green-eyes pilot... his rival in both skill and talents. Trowa Barton was going to loose.  
  
So the fight began as Heero got another point. One more... just one more basket and that would determine the other's fate. Usagi stared eagerly for the outcome, as Trowa was about to shoot the next basket an interruption stopped him.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Relena sat in her room when Lady Une came storming in, panting deep breathes. Relena stood up from her chair and stared at Lady Une in wonderment.  
  
"What 's wrong?" Relena asked in worry. If Lady Une lost her outer exterior of calm then that meant the world was at stake.   
  
Lady Une looked at Relena with shinning tears and answered, "My apologies to you, your majesty, but the Sanq Kingdom has been bombed by an unknown force."  
  
"WHAT?" the shocking voice illuminated the whole earth. The voice seared the outer region of space...   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"It has begun," murmured Setsuna as her sharp gleaming eyes stood parallel with the sweet autumn sky.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Minako as the other guardians nodded with worry.  
  
"We wait and try to protect the princess," Michiru answered as Luna's thoughts wandered off to where Diana had went.  
  
"And we'll try to find Diana too," added Rei when she saw the depression in Luna's eyes.  
  
All the scouts could do was nod and agree to the unsure fate. Could they die in the process of protecting the world or will the world disbelieve them?  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"All is coming to plan, Mariameia," the man told her.  
  
"Good, now watch and learn. Everything shall unfold in the weirdest of ways, especially when Relena enjoyed her surprise so much..."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi shivered when she heard the desparate voice calling to the Gundam Pilots. Deep inside of her had hurled upside down like a washing machine. She knew that something was totally not right at the moment...  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	18. Song

FOR THIS CHAPTER I'M MAKING A SONG FIC. THE LYRICS ARE BOTH IN ENGLISH AND JAPENESE.  
  
[LYRICS]  
  
DEEP INSIDE: SONG  
  
~*~  
  
Diana watched as Relena Peacecraft interrupted the suspenseful basket ball game with a scowl. She wanted the out come of the game, and she was sure Trowa was going to win if it weren't for that stupid girl.  
  
"Heero," Relena breathed out with shinning eyes of fear and shock, "We have trouble."  
  
Trowa's insides twisted when the first name that came out of Relena's mouth was Heero's name. He so wanted to embarrass Heero in front of the huge mass of the public and even maybe shoot a bullet through Heero's cold, ignoring heart. But all he could do was to drop the ball and watch the drama unfold.  
  
"What trouble?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Not here," came the reply from the pale Relena.  
  
Usagi watched at the pale and frightened Relena. It made that girl seem so venerable, as if one small breeze would knock her down. Guilt climbed up Usagi's back and then wriggled its way to her heart... maybe she shouldn't have believed in her own peace.  
  
Without another word they left the fair with Usagi holding Diana's hand. Usagi slowly drank in the confusion as if she couldn't taste it at all. She didn't want to pry into other people's business like a cat, but things didn't add up right. What exactly could make Relena so pale?  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Michiru got in the cab with Hakura. Since they just woke up from the dream meeting with the other sailor senshi they were in a rush to get on the plane to Toronto, Ontario, especially when they lived in British Columbia.   
  
"Airport," Hakura told the driver, all the while closing the door.  
  
Michiru stared at the images flashing by as she heard the sweet melody coming from the radio. The familiar sound of the song fluttered into Michiru's ears and wrapped her heart in a comforting silence, "Please turn it up,"  
  
The driver complied...  
  
[Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round]  
  
[maware maware tsuki no MERIIGOORANDO]  
  
A relaxed smile dawned Hakura's lips as she heard the words of the song. The person who sung this song researched the information on the princess of the moon and wrote this song to commemorate her.   
  
[Revolving 'round her cool pearl dress]  
  
[suzushige-na PAARU no DORESU hirugaeshite]  
  
Hakura's mind filled with the image of Princess Serenity, the picture of the dancing angel was impossible to forget. She remembered the time she danced with Usagi... guiding her to a song that was like a dream, her dancesteps were so graceful that they were seemingly making her float. Usagi always brought back sweet memories.  
  
[Ever watching over you, Moon Moon Princess]  
  
[itsudatte mi-mamotte-iru wa MUUN MUUN PURINSESU]  
  
Michiru smiled too. It was true that Usagi was always watching you. It was like that time she gave concert tickets to Usagi to watch a Classical Violinist. It turned out that the violin was a heart snatcher and was going to harm Sailor Neptune when Sailor Moon pushed her out of the way. A stray tear rolled down Michiru's face, it was memories like that, that made her never forget Usagi Tsukino.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[In the daytime, the fragrant flowers; in the evening, the twinkling stars]  
  
[hiru ni wa hana no kaori yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki]  
  
The lyrics rolled into Rei's ears as the airplane descended on P.E.I. as Ami climbed aboard and sat beside her. Rei clenched her bag as she remembered that Usagi's favourite flower was the red rose.  
  
[In the world which nobody knows]  
  
[soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no]  
  
Ami knew this song, and each line the writer wrote had described Usagi in a way that only her friends know. All the daydreaming in class from Usagi, kind of took her to her own world. Even if Usagi had her own world, she always comes back to reality.  
  
[Wearing a pair of white shoes, crossing the white Moon bridge  
There lives a princess, who dreams of a sweet kiss]  
  
[shiroi kutsu wo narashite shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte  
amai KISU no yume wo miteru o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no]  
  
Rei laughed a bit at that line. No matter how dumb Usagi was at thinking, she was always the perfect candidate for romance. Usagi always wanted her first kiss to be the most romantic one; she was always a princess who waited for her prince in shinning armor.   
  
[She offers a prayer to the Moon  
That surely it will bring her happiness]  
  
[inori wo sasagete MUUN  
kitto shiawase ni shite-kureru]  
  
Ami smiled a sad smile. She remembered Sailor Moon always praying at a last battle, wishing to protect the people on Earth, the people she loved and cared for. And always at the end they would succeed in the most impossible of ways.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round]  
  
[maware maware tsuki no MERIIGOORANDO]  
  
Minako sat beside Makoto at the Manitoba airport as the people rushed about to get to their flights. She let out a tired sigh as the lyrics drifted among the clear shouts of the people, Minako couldn't believe that time had passed so fast... from being friends with the dancing moon princess to a friend with a clumsy teenager. She bit her lower lip, she wanted to see Usagi really bad.  
  
[Revolving 'round her cool glass dress]  
  
[suzushige-na GARASU no DORESU hirugaeshite]  
  
Makoto's stretched her ears to hear the lyrics that reminded her so much of the friend who helped her through everything. She could see the beautiful image of Princess Serenity with her beautiful white dress dancing with the charming Prince Endymion... If life was as simple as parties and fun like back then.  
  
[Ever watching over you, Moon Moon Princess]  
  
[itsudatte mi-mamotte-iru wa MUUN MUUN PURINSESU]  
  
That was when their flight was called. The two knew that they wouldn't be in trouble or crash because the Moon Princess was really watching them... she was always watching over them. With brave hearts and true determination they boarded the plane.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[In the daytime, the fragrant flowers; In the evening, the twinkling of love  
In the world which nobody knows]  
  
[hiru ni wa koi no kaori yoru ni wa ai no matataki  
soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no]  
  
Chibiusa was tired, Mamoru woke her up earlier then usual to go to Toronto, the only thing that was keeping her awake was the music. She could even see Neo Queen Serenity picking flowers in the middle of the day with the sunlight hitting her figure in all the right places, it made her look like an angel. Chibiusa smiled, she always loved her mother.  
  
[She turns her arms slowly to gather the twilight  
There lives a Princess who would stop time for a sweet kiss]  
  
[tasogare wo tsumuide yukkuri to ude wo mawashite  
amai KISU no TOKI wo tomeru o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no]  
  
Mamoru leaned against the chair as the faded image of Usagi brushed her lips slightly on his. He let out a soft sigh as he imaged her warmth around him, felt her taste within his mouth and see her eyes staring affectionately at him. But he realized that he might not have a chance with her this time, not with what had happened last time...  
  
[She offers a prayer to the Moon  
That surely they will be able to meet]  
  
[inori wo sasagete MUUN  
kitto au KOTO ga dekiru kara]  
  
Chibi Chibi could picture Princess Serenity with angel wings praying with the full dreaming moon behind the kneeling figure, praying for eternal love. She was tired and all, but she couldn't sleep at such a terrible time as this. She looked at the morning clouds... so heavenly did the clouds float, too bad that they might not last another year.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[Turning and turning, revolving 'round the lovely lace]  
  
[maware maware amai REESU wo hirugaeshite]  
  
Luna was sitting in the passenger's seat with Artimis driving their car, listening to the song that defied all living things. This song was about her... Usagi Tsukino... Princess Serenity... Neo Queen Serenity... and Sailor Moon. She could feel her heart yearning for the old times when they didn't have to worry about their children, the happy times when they fought Beryl, not to worry about their children getting in danger.  
  
Artimis drove the car at an even pace as the lyrics knocked a flashback into his head, when he taught Princess Serenity how to dance back in the Silver Millennium. Queen Selenity was so proud to actually see her daughter dance like a true graceful princess that she had tears streaming down her face. Those were the good old times.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[She's looking into the white moon mirror]  
  
[shiroi tsuki no kagami wo narashite]  
  
Kakyuu looked afar from her window, she felt so stupid for not going to Toronto to help her niece through a hard time. She promised her little sister, Queen Selenity that she would protect her daughter, but now, she seems so pathetic and worthless to be on Earth. If she couldn't help her niece then what should she do?  
  
Yaten and Taiki closed their eyes when the lyrics traveled through their ears, instantly Usagi's heartwarming smile appeared out of nowhere. They had to admit they had underestimated the girl who gave up her life to save the world. They winced when they remembered how she died in the last battle and quickly opened their eyes... they didn't even help her...  
  
Seiya couldn't but help but imagine Usagi with him right now... it had been so long and he thought he had got rid of those emotions that drowned him in so quickly. It was probably impossible to get rid of the emotion of love... unless you die.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[For the only one she will give her love to]  
  
[tatta hitori no aishite-kureru HITO wo]  
  
Sailor Pluto loved this song that represented her friend so much. Even though she didn't want to ruin Usagi's happy life right now, she had no choice for now was the time for the true test of peace, love, justice and especially for a Goddess to be born. But what she didn't calculate was that maybe something might go wrong... so wrong that the Silver Crystal couldn't bring back. (Sorry don't know how to spell Japanese for Silver Crystal)  
  
[She waits (she waits) and waits for him]   
  
[matteru matteru matteru no]  
  
Sailor Saturn stood beside the guardian of time as she tried to deflect the horrible flashbacks of Usagi's deaths and sacrifices. She bit her lower lip as an image of Usagi's sweet smile appeared. That made the guardian of Saturn relax more, she could still remember the time Usagi had spent time with her. If only Usagi could remember right now, remember all her forgotten memories, remember her friends and her light.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
[Moon, Moon Princess]  
  
[MUUN MUUN PURINSESU]  
  
Usagi lay at her bed hearing the last part of the song with Diana sitting on the floor, trying to piece a puzzle. Once Usagi closed her eyes images after images filled her mind really fast like racecars.  
  
This time she knew the people in these images...  
  
Ami reading a book but Usagi grabbed the book away and told her, "Please Ami, not today. We're all here to have fun, not to read."  
  
"But..." Ami began but got cut off by Usagi.  
  
"No buts Ami. This is a day when we could just be ourselves...."  
  
This time it was Rei who had trouble with a vision of some sort.  
  
"Maybe you should just relax and not think about it," Usagi suggested.  
  
Rei smiled...  
  
Makoto sat on a chair, eyeing a boy when Usagi came up to her and said, "Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"I don't know," Makoto told her.  
  
"How would you know if you hadn't tried?"...  
  
Minako was down in her luck.  
  
"Cheer up Minako!" exclaimed Usagi...  
  
Hakura was racing with Usagi giving her a four leaf clover for good luck....  
  
Michiru was going on stage.  
  
"You could do it," Usagi assured her.  
  
"I haven't done this for a while," Michiru told her with a frown.  
  
Usagi sighed out, "Sailor senshi business is history, and we could go and live our dreams now"...  
  
Hotaru tripped and fell as Usagi quickly came to her in order to help out...  
  
Setsuna walking down the street with an indifferent look on her face as Usagi skipped along and said, "Lighten up, Setsuna. You'll be a happier person."...  
  
Usagi trying to get a cookie off of Chibiusa...  
  
Chibi Chibi being carried by Usagi...  
  
Usagi petting Luna and Artimis...  
  
Usagi drinking tea with Kakyuu...  
  
Taiki picking strawberries with Usagi...  
  
Yaten playing cards with Usagi... and Usagi was winning...  
  
Seiya singing a love song to her with glowing eyes...  
  
The last one was with Mamoru who was leaning in to kiss her under the full moon with the stars lighting the sky like candles. Roses were around them with a fountain to bring more romance in...  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open as she had another weird dream. But for some reason deep inside of her, she knew, like a robin knew their nests, that those images weren't a dream... they could be memories...  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	19. Research

DEEP INSIDE: RESEARCH  
  
~*~  
  
"Why is Usagi special to you?" Diana asked Shingo when Usagi went outside for a quiet walk.  
  
"She's my sister, duh," Shingo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"I know... but sometimes you hate her, don't you?" Diana pressed on, wanting to know how it would feel to be Usagi's sibling. But there might be a slight calculation since Shingo is a boy and she was a girl.  
  
Shingo stared at her and answered, "Usagi is sometimes annoying, but she's special, you know? I remember a time when I dropped a doll of my friends' and she got mad at me. I thought she would hate me, but Usagi helped me out. Then we were friends again. Usagi might appear to be small-minded, but she really isn't. She has some problem solving skills too."  
  
Diana listened to Shingo very seriously, as if she were hypnotized by his words of wisdom. So Usagi was special to Shingo, so special that she could never put herself in his own shoes, but instead stay in her shoes and try to stay focus in knowing the true Usagi Tsukino. How in the world could she become off track just because of a fair.  
  
Getting up she turned around and followed Usagi, except when she was outside she had no idea where the moon bunny went. She then bit her lips and took the path that seemed right to her, towards the sunset.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Walking... walking..., she kept repeating those words in her mind over and over again. But in reality, she had no destination. All she wanted to do was to get to a place where she could just rest and think about all the stuff that had happened in her bedroom just a while a go.   
  
Usagi suddenly stopped at a small bridge, facing the sunset. She always loved the sunset, and the full moon. She knew why now. She now knows that she was related to the moon somehow and the sun was always a friend to her. What she didn't understand was why her so-called guardians were in her visions.  
  
She gripped the side of the bridge as another consuming image whipped her mind...  
  
Holding the sword lightly with a bat-winged demon/human creature coming her way she flew upwards with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki staring up at the two. Usagi was wearing a white dress with angel wings that had just sprouted behind her back.  
  
Death weighed heavily on her heart, yet the weight wasn't from the fear of her own death but from the death of the people whom she cared about. And the demon was the one who killed her love ones, yet she couldn't bring herself to kill it... no, it was a woman.  
  
"Give up Sailor Moon!" she screamed in rage as venom rapped themselves around the voice.  
  
"I will not," insisted Usagi. Why should she insist in not giving up if she refused to kill the woman? Something led to another...  
  
Another time in another place...  
  
"Your friends aren't dead Sailor Moon," someone told her...  
  
"They are only dead if you give up" ...  
  
Back to the fight...  
  
Usagi knew why she couldn't give up. Her friends were alive, her own belief was their life energy, and as long as she believed in the light, they were alive. Yet... she couldn't fight because... because... that demon was a, no, is a...  
  
"Sailor senshi," Usagi gasped out to the sunset. Her heavy breathing told her that she had just been released from the well-kept memory of the past.  
  
"Do you remember?"...  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"What?!?" yelled Duo in astonishment as everyone sat silently at the rectangular table, waiting for an answer from Lady Une.  
  
"An hour ago a distressed message came from the Sanq Kingdom telling that they had just been bombed," Lady Une told them, trying to calm herself as well.  
  
"Who could've done it?" Quartre asked the group.  
  
Relena drowned them all out; she didn't want to hear them... at least not yet. She wanted their help of course, but nothing made sense, at least not now... not until she was sure who was behind the destruction of her own Kingdom.  
  
"Usagi," said Trowa right away. He didn't need to make sure and almost everyone was going to agree with him, especially Relena.  
  
"We have no proof," Wufei's voice came into the conversation.  
  
"Agreed," Heero commented.  
  
"She has to be the one!" Relena suddenly burst out.  
  
Quartre shook his head, "She has no connections or the money."  
  
"How would you know?" Relena shot back.  
  
"Miss Relena we all know that you are in a stressed place right now. But let me assure you that Usagi could never do it," a calm and reassured voice spoke out.  
  
"How would you know? You're new," Relena directed this to her new advisor.  
  
"Because Relena, Usagi and I are very close, and I know she'll never do that," she said.  
  
"An enemy spy," Trowa sneered out.  
  
"Don't go prejudging Setsuna like that Tro," Duo aimed his voice like an arrow towards the Silencer.  
  
"Oh? And you don't prejudge girls?" challenging Trowa.  
  
"Listen," Quartre stopped the two immediately, "Yes, Usagi has her believe in true peace, but she's another pacifist. Therefore she would never do such a thing."  
  
No one said a thing as Wufei made his way out of the room, keeping an eye on Setsuna.  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
Usagi turned around and came face to face with one of her guardians. Her heart came in fast small paces but her blood pressure was the same. "Hotaru... how?" Usagi managed to whisper out in midst all the shock.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "At least you remember my name. How are you?"  
  
Usagi's grip on the side of the bridge loosened as she said unexpectedly, "Sailor Saturn."  
  
"Yeah..." Hotaru's voice trailed as Usagi was caught up into the clouds again...  
  
She needed to go through the barrier, she needed to save someone, and she needed to save a friend, but that friends had told her that she couldn't save her or the planet without the Holy Grail. Usagi... Sailor Moon didn't care, she needed to save the people she loved.   
  
She knew Sailor Neptune and Uranus was behind her, she knew they wanted to help badly but wouldn't cause they thought she had betrayed them. Usagi then clenched the gravel underneath her as her Sailor Senshi friends whispered out her name, "Sailor Moon..."  
  
She felt their power overwhelming her, she felt their love and light surround her, and she felt their need to save their friend too. With a familiar chant she transformed among the lights, "Moon Crisis Make-up!!!!!"  
  
She could do, she did it. She went through the barrier and saved her friend, she saved Hotaru Tomoe. Holding the warm bundle in her arms she handed the baby Hotaru to Neptune and Uranus. From then on those two respected her...  
  
"I saved you," Usagi whispered out in disbelief.  
  
Hotaru nodded, "From mistress 9's grasp. You saved me and the world a lot of times."   
  
"Did you do it?" another voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Wufei..." Usagi whispered questionably.   
  
"Did you bomb the Sanq Kingdom?" he asked as he willed his eyes not to narrow at the goddess in front of him.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Did you or not?" he repeated.  
  
"I-I..." Usagi stumbled on her words.  
  
"How could you suspect her?" snapped Hotaru instantly to defend her friend.  
  
Wufei's attention swirled from Usagi to Hotaru, "Who are you?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," she replied.  
  
"I don't know or care who you are, I just want to know if Usagi was behind-"  
  
He got cut off, "How could you suspect her? Usagi's a person full of light that could never compare to that Relena. You think she was behind the murder of thousands of people then you are seriously wrong," Usagi stared at the passion flaring Hotaru with gratitude in her eyes that were very close to crying. Usagi would have never believed that Wufei would ever suspect her.  
  
"She was behind the true peace, she was behind the true birth of the people, and Usagi is the reason why you're alive!" Hotaru burst out as tears washed her face.  
  
Wufei stood there while taking the words in, and not understanding a bit. 'The reason why I'm living?' her thought as confusion clouded his mind.  
  
"Yeah so back off!" Diana's voice came in as she took Usagi's hand and dragged her away from the man with Hotaru in follow.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"See? I told you Usagi would be in good use," Mariameia told the shadow-covered man.  
  
"They suspect that she was the one behind the bombing," he smirked, "How did things turn out this way?"  
  
This time she smirked, "Cause they're pretty dumb!" Laughing surrounded the room. Then it stopped.  
  
"There's still the Sailor senshi," he told her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of them for you," she assured.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Diana, Luna has been looking for you," scolded Hotaru when they stopped in a park.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry her..." Diana whispered.  
  
"You ran away?" Usagi asked Diana suddenly.  
  
"I only wanted to meet you," Diana told Usagi, "Everyone speaks so highly of you, and now I know why. You're just so nice."  
  
"Usagi," Hotaru started, interrupting the sweet moment, "I want to tell you so you would be ready."  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked, not shocked any more. She felt comfortable talking with her guardian now.  
  
""Everyone is coming because of something dangerous, not to mention Relena is here too," Hotaru said.  
  
"Something dangerous is after Relena? You should tell her that," Usagi said with worry.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Don't you see? Relena's just a diversion. The enemy is really after you."  
  
"Why?" Usagi questioned in a whispered hush.  
  
"Because you're Sailor Moon, but they don't know that. And they shouldn't know that," Diana ended the conversation.   
Hotaru nodded and told them both, "I got to go now. I have to see Setsuna."  
  
Usagi saw Hotaru go but then suddenly asked, "You know everything?"  
  
Diana was silent for a moment but then said, "I'm one of your advisors..."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Wufei heard everything, from the danger to Usagi being Sailor Moon. He had no idea who Sailor Moon was and why she seemed so special. Stopping in the hallway, Setsuna came by.  
  
Wufei's head snapped up and his mouth went to work quickly, "Do you know Hotaru Tomoe?"  
  
Setsuna stopped in her tracks. How could she have not anticipated that Wufei would meet Hotaru? "Yes, I know her,"  
  
"Then you know Sailor Moon too," he stated.  
  
"What's a Sailor Moon?" Duo asked when he came by with Quartre.  
  
"A legend, a song was also made for her" replied Heero when he came out of the room.  
  
"How would you know?" Trowa walked down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Dr. J made me research about her," Heero replied simply as he sent a deadly glare towards Trowa.  
  
"A legend?" asked Setsuna, "I think not. You might have to do a bit more research than that."  
  
Everyone looked at Setsuna as if she was crazy. She gave them a mysterious smile and walked away. The others just stood there until Duo exclaimed, "Heero needs to do some research!"  
  
"So do I," Wufei said.  
  
"About Sailor Moon?" Quartre asked.  
  
Wufei nodded, "I over heard a conversation that Usagi was Sailor Moon."  
  
That caught everyone's attention. Within a minute they went to Heero's room with their laptops open and on. Fingers floated among the many keys as pictures flashed on the screens. They didn't know why they were doing this, but if it involved Usagi then they suppose it was worth it.  
"Found it," came a voice out of the five hard working boys. They were surprised to hear that from Quartre Winner, but no one doubted that he had found it. So the other four made their way to Quartre's laptop...  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi lied there in bed with this feeling of fear and excitement all over her. She feared the danger but was excited to meet her guardians in flesh and blood. Deep inside, like a fire being dampened, that this excitement and fear would turn into nothing but death.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	20. Kidnap

DEEP INSIDE: KIDNAP  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was walking to school when someone got in her way. She wasn't surprised, from everything that had happened, she wasn't even surprised if Relena got an assassin to kill her. Except it wasn't an assassin, whoever it was she didn't get a chance to know cause a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Immediately she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Quartre was just about to read the information when the door opened and caught all of the boys' attentions. It was Sally Po with a serious look on her face as she said, "Noin sent someone to capture Usagi."  
  
Silence. No one dared to speak; no one dared to swallow that information. Quartre was the one to first recover, "Is she hurt?" The boys' hearts twisted into an unfamiliar knot at the image of Usagi in tears.  
  
"No, just unconscious," Sally replied as the hearts were relieved.  
  
"How could Noin do such a thing without conversing with us?" asked Duo as if he had been insulted.  
  
"She talked with Relena," Sally said as Quartre saved the website he was on.  
  
"And Relena let her do that?" Wufei asked to make sure and was confirmed as Sally nodded.  
  
"Noin only sent someone to get her," Sally told them as if they were crazy for dragging the conversation this long.  
  
"Don't you mean kidnap?" Heero asked which shot Sally Po around the world at least twice. Heero Yuy never asked such a question before but answer to the authority.  
  
"Let's just go see her," Trowa saved Sally from answering such a question that could mar the Preventor's name since they never kidnapped anyone that was innocent before.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi vision was foggy, but then everything was back to normal after a few seconds. Everyone was looking at her, Relena, Une, Noin, Sally, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quartre, Wufie and... Setsuna.  
  
Usagi was going to say Setsuna's name but her look told her to stay shut until the timing was right. Usagi then tried to move but was greeted by a gun pointed at her head making Setsuna's defense heighten. Usagi stared at the point of the gun in fear as her eyes followed the gun to a hand that was attached to the arm of Trowa Barton.  
  
Pain shot through her eyes when she saw Trowa being the one who was deciding her fate right now. She knew that the kiss meant nothing, but in her heart, it meant something to her... something special at least.  
  
"Miss Usagi, I know full well how uncomfortable we are making you, but please calm down and answer some valuable questions for us," Relena began.  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing as she bit her tongue so she couldn't disagree to this situation, one peep out of her and her head would be blown to smithereens! She forced herself to slow her breathing down and to deflect the pain away from her eyes.  
  
"Did you help bomb the Sanq Kingdom in any way?" Relena asked slowly.  
  
Usagi stayed silent. She didn't know how to reply but to look at Wufei, remembering that yesterday he had asked her the same question. Wufei couldn't stay in this staring contest any longer especially from the pain that reflected clearly in her eyes. He looked away, ashamed that he had brought her pain yesterday and couldn't help in this situation.  
  
Usagi knew she would win that staring contest so she switched her target to Setsuna, begging her to help. Setsuna mouthed silently to her, "Stay strong."   
  
Those words reenergized her spirit as she answered with confidence, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but no. I'm not involved with any sort of killing what so ever."  
  
Une was next, "Have you ever thought of ever bringing peace by killing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have connections that we do not know of?" Noin asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lie," that word slid out of Trowa's mouth like water.  
  
Usagi looked up at him with a straight face. 'Do I have connections? Yes, I do. With my guardians...' she thought. "I did not lie,"  
  
"Yes you did. Your eyes bring out all the truth in you," Trowa told her.  
  
Usagi looked at Setsuna, she was chanting something Usagi could only make out slightly, "Pluto Planet Power..."  
  
Usagi took an intake of breath sharply and fainted. Duo saw this and caught her before she could roll off the chair. "See? I knew we shouldn't have aimed a damn gun in her face," Duo said with a hint of anger.  
  
"Maybe you should bring her to a spare room," Setsuna suggest, and Duo didn't oppose it as he carried the girl, princess style, to a room with the boys staring enviously at him.  
  
When Duo was out of the room Une asked Relena, "What should she do now?"  
  
"We know she has connections with someone so we shouldn't let her go," Relena said.  
  
"Yet," added Quartre, "Keeping an innocent girl trapped in this building is inhumane."  
  
"Who ever said she was innocent?" Trowa asked. Quartre stayed quiet.  
  
"All I know is that she's a good girl, she would never do such a thing as in killing," Setsuna spoke.  
  
"You're her friend, of course you would help her," Noin said.  
  
"Is she just a friend to me?" Setsuna asked, but this mysterious question was directed to the boys. She then exited the room with the boys in tow.  
  
"She's more then a friend to you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're a lesbian," Wufei said.  
  
Setsuna smirked, "That's Neptune and Uranus, not me."  
  
Everyone was confused as she walked away. Setsuna could see the future now, at least clearer than before especially when Usagi was starting to remember. She knew the Gundam Pilots would help Usagi Tsukino any time.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo set Usagi's frail, light body on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Stepping aside he smiled at the serene and innocent look she gave off when unconscious. Now if she were sleeping then he would have a brighter heart than just a scared hart.  
  
Nodding his head lightly he went out the door and closed it. When he closed the door and turned around he was met with Wufei. Duo stood there as Wufei told him, "Information about Sailor Moon, now."  
  
Duo nodded as they entered the room with Quartre going onto the Internet. When he was on he went to the favourites section and clicked on the site before. The site was going to come on when they got interrupted once again.  
  
Relena came into the room and asked, "Can I see Trowa for a minute?" Everyone turned their attention away from the screen.  
  
Quartre replied, "Sure." When Trowa was out of the room everyone went back to the screen.  
  
"Damn," Wefei swore. Everyone was in the same attitude cause the laptop froze.  
  
"Why now? When we're so close?" Duo asked as if he was a burning fire that had just been dampened by water.  
  
Quartre tried smacking his laptop at the side but didn't work, "I don't believe this. It's as if some force it blocking our path to know Sailor Moon."  
  
"We'll just have to try later cause it's dinner," Heero told them as Quartre turned the laptop off.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"It's not time for them to know," Setsuna whispered as she saw the frustrated Gundam Pilots that were so close in knowing Sailor Moon.  
  
"Let's me get this straight. Relena kidnaps Usagi?" Hakura asked in a pissed off voice.  
  
"Yes," Pluto replied.  
  
"And you didn't help her?" Mamoru asked in the same pissed-off tone.  
  
"It would ruin the future," Setsuna told them.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Rei asked, "Remember last time when we thought Crystal Tokyo was going to happen, but didn't?"  
  
Everyone's spirit just got tramped. Crystal Tokyo really didn't happen, and couldn't have happened. They weren't there to save her...  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
From the moment Usagi fainted she knew a memory would appear and she was right. It was the rest of that battle with that demon/human...  
  
"Sailor Moon, you don't have the heart of a Sailor Senshi," the woman screamed at her.  
  
Usagi was still holding the sword, "If being a Sailor Senshi is to hurt people then I won't do it." Drops of tears trailed down her face.  
  
"Sailor Moon it is your pathetic ways that killed your Senshi," the woman, no. Usagi knew this woman; it was Sailor Galixia.  
  
"No, my friends are not dead, Galixia. It was the Starlights that told me that my friends are truly dead if I give up," Usagi spoke out with passion and pain, "And I won't give up because I love this world too much."  
  
"This world...?" Galixia asked in a mere whisper.  
  
Usagi nodded, "This world we were born in and learned from; this world that gave us happiness, love and friendship. Can't you see? I love this world."  
  
Usagi knew that the true Sailor Senshi in Galixia was growing back. But Chaos was too strong and overtook the body suddenly and drilled the sword into the angel's stomach. The hand trembled as Galixia released her hand from the sword.   
  
Usagi stared at her. That one look killed Chaos. And on that same day, the day when darkness faded, light went with it too. So close in becoming a Goddess, so close to becoming Sailor Cosmos that Chaos just couldn't let that happen in that life time.  
  
The look in Usagi's eyes immediately gave Galixia the control of her body again. Why couldn't she over power Chaos in the first place? If she believed in the love in the world more then she wouldn't have just killed the light, she wouldn't have killed the person who loved this world more than anyone else. What have she done? Ever since that day Galixia was never the same...  
  
Usagi took another gasp as she woke up in the room. Her fingers were digging into her hand and she was all sweaty from the memory of her death. Releasing the tight clench she had, the door opened and in came Quartre. He didn't even close the door.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," he said with a hint of surprise, "I would've knocked if I knew you were awake."  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked immediately, wanting to know why she was kidnapped.  
  
Quartre didn't speak instead he just stood there, trying to come up with an answer to reply. The answer didn't come, even after a minute; an answer never came. He stood there awkwardly as Usagi stared at him with pleading eyes; still an answer never came.  
  
"Can you answer me?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it wasn't I who brought you here," Quartre told her as he grabbed a chair and sat beside her.  
  
"Do you know anything about Sailor Moon?" Quartre asked. He didn't know where that question came from, but he was curious to know if she knew anything at all about Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi was completely taken off guard by that single question; she didn't know where it came from or why it was brought up. And most of all, how did he know about Sailor Moon?  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Shingo knew something was wrong when he first entered the house from school. First of all, his parents were talking about Usagi not being in school and not back yet. And secondly Diana sat alone at the stairway. Diana was never alone cause she was always with his sister.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Shingo asked the girl without delay once he entered the house.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered the reply while looking at him with tear stung eyes, "I think she's in trouble or even hurt."  
  
Shingo then sat beside Diana with a deep thought inside his head, 'Where could Usagi be?' After a while Diana stood up and announced, "I'm going to go find her."  
  
"Wait," Shingo said in alert mode, "We can't blindly go and find her, we need to figure out what the possibilities are for her to not be at home."  
  
Diana tried to sit again but found out she couldn't, "I can't sit here and do nothing when the outcome of this situation could be terrifying. Usagi could really be in a bad shape!"  
  
"You think I don't know that!" yelled Shingo, "I care for her too!"  
  
The two couldn't do a thing but glare at each other now. Nothing could be solved especially when they had no idea where to even begin to find Usagi. Of course it didn't even have to take a genius to figure it out.  
  
"She has to be kidnapped!" a distressed cry from Ikuko got the two kids to snap out of their anger and back into reality.  
  
"By who?" Shingo whispered out the question towards Diana.  
  
"Someone who Usagi had angered..." Diana provided.  
  
"You mean like someone who suspects Usagi of something...?" Shingo questioned.  
  
That's when Diana remembered Wufei asking Usagi if she had bombed the Sanq Kingdom, "Like bombing the Sanq Kingdom?"  
  
"That's it!" Shingo went to red alert, "It's all over the news that the Sanq Kingdom has been bombed."  
  
"Plus Relena bought a mansion in Toronto instead of staying in the hotel cause she didn't want anyone to know that..." Diana continued.  
  
"That she kidnapped my sister," Shingo finished off, "But we have no proof that Relena suspects Usagi."   
  
"Remember when I went after Usagi yesterday?" Diana asked as Shingo nodded, "Wufei came and asked her if she was the one who bombed the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Ah! Proof from Diana. That's enough right?" Shingo asked trying to calm his racing heart and trying to figure how to get into the mansion.  
  
"That's besides the point. Right now it doesn't matter if we have proof or not. Let's just go and infiltrate the mansion and find Usagi," Diana told him.  
  
"Diana I love your thinking," Shingo told her as they both ran out of the house with Shingo yelling, "Mom, dad Diana and I are going out for a while!"  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Things are going as planned," the man told Mariameia.   
  
"Now I just have to invite Miss Relena to Colony L3x-999 for a meeting," Mariameia told him.  
  
"How about later so the destruction of Earth would be on Christmas," he suggested.  
  
A smirk formed on her lips, "Fair enough. It's not like our plan would back fire."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Shingo and Diana stood in front of the mansion with a full raging death glare upon it. Everything seems peaceful around the place, but too bad that on this November day the peace shall be rewritten as chaos.  
  
"How do we get in?" Shingo asked as Diana signaled him to follow her to the backyard. And as if it was on cue, the chief opened the backdoor to put trash into the recycling box.  
  
"Remind me to recycle more," joked Shingo as Diana giggled silently. Without another word exchange the two crept into the house...  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi tried to ignore the intent stare from Quartre. Deep inside Usagi knew, like a lost girl, that she was as helpless as possible, especially when she was kidnapped.  
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI_CAT 


	21. Caught

DEEP INSIDE: CAUGHT  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HIKARI NO TENSHI! THANKS FOR E-MAILING ME! :)  
  
~*~  
  
Clenching the bedspread, Usagi asked hopefully, "Can't you let me go?"  
  
Quartre stayed silent but then spoke up, "I'm not quite sure... Relena and the others will get mad and plus, we still aren't sure if you were involved with the bombing."  
  
"You doubt me?" she asked frantically, taking Quartre by surprise.   
  
The look Usagi gave him practically drowned his heart, not with good emotions but with pain and torture. Did she really think that he didn't care about her or what? He really wanted desperately to let her go and be free like she was born to be, but there were higher stakes than the emotions burning his heart. Sanq Kingdom was bombed, and it meant that the world was going to be next.  
  
"It's just that there are high stakes," Quartre tried to explain through the heart wrenching pain that was strangling him. He balled his hand into a hard fist as if he was holding onto his last bit of his soul when he saw the fogginess that covered Usagi's eyes.   
  
"I see..." Usagi's whispered voice trailed. She knew that it was a high stake to let her go, especially when Relena suspected her, but she wanted to go somewhere that she knew she would be safe. Being in front of people who had guns at their will was not exactly what she called "safe". She wanted to go home where she could just dream of her guardian friends, instead of being held captive under the most strongest people in the world.  
  
A knock was heard, interrupting the tenseness in the room.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Trowa asked as he eyed the blonde carefully.  
  
"No, you weren't interrupting a thing," Quartre replied. He was relived that Trowa came and broken up the silence between Usagi and him. Without her beautiful voice in the world around him he felt unnerved and he had to force himself not to go insane.   
  
"May I have a word with Miss Usagi?" Trowa asked Quartre.  
  
"Of course," replied Usagi for Quartre. There was a certain edge to her voice as if demanding attention, telling the boys that she didn't like being ignored. Of course no one could blame her for the edge in her voice because, after all, she was the victim of the kidnapping.  
  
Quartre got up and went out of the door. The cold hint in her voice made him shiver, did that mean that she was angry at them... at him? He let out a strangled sigh as if trying to speak through pain, cause that's exactly how he felt.   
  
Trowa stared at Usagi as her stare never faltered. Now she was serious. If these people thought that she was the one who killed so many people just to have attention then they were totally wrong, and she was going to fight for herself if no one else would.   
  
"How are you?" Trowa asked suddenly as he took up residence on the chair beside her.  
  
"Good," Usagi answered coolly. She would not reveal to him that she was scared, yet she so desperately wanted to hold onto him and cry her heart out. But she couldn't, since she knew fully well that he had suspected her as well.  
  
Her sapphire eyes met his emerald ones. The gleam in her eyes told him that there was leadership in her heart not just some dumb blonde, and then her cool voice told him that she would be an excellent public speaker not a stuttering idiot like he thought she was.  
  
Never taking off eye contact, Trowa said, "I know you're going through a tough time, but please understand that the Sanq Kingdom is really important to everyone. Please, let me apologize for my comrade's decision to bring you here."  
  
Usagi blinked, she was confused that Trowa was actually being nice to her. She never expected that he would be nice to her, not now anyways. "I know that the Sanq Kingdom is important to the people, but I never thought that the Preventors would kidnap anyone that has no proof against him or her."  
  
"Yes, we miscalculated that," Trowa explained.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Diana gripped Shingo's hand desperately as they leaned against the wall, listening to Usagi and Trowa's conversation in the room.   
  
When Shingo heard that the Preventors had kidnapped his sister, he felt his teeth clench together in anger. Wait till society hears about this. Wait till life hears that the "great" Preventors had done a dirty trick as kidnapping an innocent girl.  
  
Diana's heart raced when she heard Usagi's steady voice, the voice of the future queen of the cosmos system. She had never thought that Usagi could hold so much power with just her voice or attitude.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"   
  
The two looked up to see the rest of the Gundam Pilots glaring down at them. The two children grinned up sheepishly and looked at each other. They were caught. With a nod they separated two different ways.  
  
"Quartre, Wufei after the boy. Duo and I will go for the girl," Heero ordered as the others nodded and went their way.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"I'm sure you miscalculated," Usagi said as she tried to hold back a smile when she felt Shingo and Diana's auras. She discovered that she could read someone's life energy and know who it was, and judging by the blaring auras, they had been caught.  
  
"We didn't, we just assumed you were the one," Relena spoke as she came into the room, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."  
  
Usagi felt an essence in her that told her to be the brave queen she was really inside. Queen? A flash a happened and she was wearing a flowing dress that clung to her like a second skin and there were butterfly wings behind her.  
  
Looking up she saw a dark old figure covered in a cloak and around her was a muticoloured space and in her arms was Chibiusa. Without knowing her situation, she handed Chibiusa to... Tuxedo Mask as she drew something forth, something that glowed with the intense light of life and peace.  
  
She held it over her head and commanded, "Silver Crystal Power!!!" The warmth covered her body as her energy sprang forth and collided with a darker power. Suddenly another glow came forth and aided her to battle.  
  
A painful cry sprang forth, the cry of a dieing monster.  
  
"Wiseman," the word came from Usagi's mouth suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Relena asked, a bit confused.  
  
Trowa saw Usagi's eyes turn back to their true blue; she was staring into space or something like that, but now she was back in reality. Maybe she had physic powers or held an unknown force with in her, could this be the power of Sailor Moon?  
  
"Nothing," Usagi said hurriedly.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Shingo had to lose the two behind him. The passing air that whispered in his ear told him that if he didn't lose those guys then he wouldn't be able to save Usagi. If he didn't save Usagi then he would be a failure in being a brother to the best sister around.  
  
Rounding the corner he saw Gundam Pilot 05 right in front of him, getting ready to grab him. He stopped almost immediately before he could be caught, as he slid into a stop he turned around just to see the blonde. He was cornered.  
  
The two Gundam Pilots moved in slowly like two rock walls getting ready to crush him. His heartbeat raced amazingly as he tried to stop himself from panicking. He suddenly felt hot and sweaty as he screamed, "Stay away from me!"  
  
05 seemed a bit amused by his vocal cords rising extremely loud, it could have even compared to 02's scream when he was threatening to cut his braid. But he could understand this boy's situation; two perfectly dangerous soldiers that were trained to use the Gundams to fight cornered him. That boy was caught.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Diana clenched her teeth together as she ran. She could feel her opponents' aura come closer, she could feel it scorch her back lightly, threatening to devour her unexpectedly. For once she knew how a rabbit felt being chased by a wolf or a little fish being tracked down by a giant shark.  
  
01 could see his target right in front of him, running with such grace that he could have sworn that she wasn't human at all, or she had been trained like him. She turned the corner and he smirked. That girl has just cornered herself cause she went into a dead end.  
  
Diana cursed herself for choosing to round the corner, particularly when it was a dead end. Once she turned around she saw the two guys moving in on her. She knew what to do, after all her training with Hakura, but she doubted that she could make it.   
  
Without another doubtful thought, especially with her heart racing like crazy, she moved back to give herself more room to run. Suddenly she took off into a run, once she was close to the boys she did a flip and flipped over the two boys.   
  
Once she landed, 02 grabbed her. Just when she had hoped that she was free, 02 busted her bubble.   
  
02 gave a grin; he had to admit that this little girl had spunk to flip over them. Whoever she was, she was trained by some of the best people. He suddenly stopped. He knew this girl, she was Usagi's little cousin.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The Gundam Pilots met each other as Shingo made eye contact with Diana. It was then that they knew that their little charade was over. God, they hated to loose and wanted to beat the shit out of the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Oh, don't get them wrong. They were happy that they went through the trouble in trying to rescue Usagi because they actually made it into the house and they actually out ran the Gundam Pilots for a few minutes. Even if it were only just a few minutes, they loved the thought of beating the Gundam Pilots in something.  
  
But this was it. Game over. They were definitely caught.  
  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Please, Miss Usagi, tell us the truth about the bombing," Relena said as she walked in front of Usagi.  
  
Usagi sat in the bed and replied with a casual voice, "I had to do with it. If you don't believe me then you shall be damned."  
  
"Then let me be damned, cause I don't believe you," Relena snapped, "You go and act your innocent lying self cause it won't work on me."  
  
"Then you go act your stupid lying reality as I actually take my eyes beyond my little box," Usagi told the inexperienced girl in front of her.  
  
"Fine. I'll just wait here, in this room, until you confess," Relena ended the conversation as Trowa stayed silent.  
  
Usagi only closed her eyes to not look at the two people who were in the same room as her. In the distance she heard a familiar chant..., "Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
  
She felt light envelope her and in a blink of a second she was wearing a winged outfit and was standing in a white haven. All around her was nothing but white. She was probably having another memory or at least meeting another guardian.   
  
So she waited for someone as she examined her attire. It was a tripled coloured mini-skirt with a winged broach on her chest and a short pink sleeve that was shaped as a sphere blanketed around her shoulders; it kind of looked like Japanese school uniforms. Red circular forms decorated her meat-balled hair with semi-winged barrettes, long white gloves wrapped around her arms as she wore knee-high white boots and angel wings on her back added the last touch to her whole attire.  
  
"Like it?" Artimis asked.  
  
Usagi looked at him and then back at her senshi uniform, "I'm Sailor Moon..."  
  
"Yes, you are," Endymion appeared with Chibiusa in his arms as Chibi Chibi ran up to Usagi and hugged her leg.  
  
"And we are your senshi," explained Jupiter.  
  
"Therefore we will guide, not force, you to achieve peace," Mars told her gently as the rest of the senshi appeared.  
  
Looking as Kakyuu, Usagi whispered, "Your my aunt,"   
  
Kakyuu nodded, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before in your last life time."  
  
"Wait," Usagi spoke suddenly, "MY last life time. Isn't it supposed to be OUR last life time?"  
  
Venus shook her head and said cheerfully, "Nope! We lived in the Time Gates until you were reborn."  
  
"Time gates?" Usagi asked.  
  
"A place where time stops but life outside the area will proceed with the right time," Pluto explained.  
  
"Interesting," Usagi murmured.   
  
"Be careful Usagi," Uranus cautioned.  
  
"The sea is stirring to much," Neptune added.  
  
"If we do not take action now Earth would..." Chibiusa trailed off.  
  
"What?" Usagi persisted.  
  
"Not only the Earth but the whole Cosmos system would fall under evil's grasp," Saturn spoke, "We would all die..."  
  
"No..." Usagi whispered. Suddenly the world shook as Usagi's soul was shot back into reality.  
  
"Well?" Relena asked impatiently.  
  
"Well what?" Usagi shot back when she realized who it was who disturbed her little happy meeting with her friends.  
  
"Whom do you have connections with?" Relena pressed on.  
  
"I have no connections, Miss Relena," Usagi answered calmly.  
  
Trowa sat there, not knowing what to do. One side of him wanted to aim a gun at Usagi and force her to spill out all of her secrets for Relena, but the other side tells him to take Relena out of the room to give some space for Usagi.   
  
"Why don't you tell us before I take drastic actions?" Trowa asked Usagi. Damn, Relena's side won as Usagi sent him a glare, daring him to draw his gun. The glare pierced through his heart like a deadly arrow.  
  
Usagi's heart pumped at a pace that she felt pain when she tried to breath. She didn't want to tell them that her senshi could bomb the Sanq Kingdom, but if she didn't then Trowa might bring out a gun and shoot her.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The Gundam Pilots and the two children heard what Trowa said and immediately all of them wanted to act but knew not to or they'll get in shit.  
  
Silence was in the room and Shingo wanted to kill that silent bastard to the depths of hell for even thinking of threatening his sister.  
  
Heero saw Shingo's expression as he handed the boy to Duo. Duo looked at Heero in bewilderment as Heero sent him a glare that told him to take the boy, or else. Duo nodded almost immediately as he took the boy.  
  
Heero could feel Usagi's heart pump in an extraordinary pace and he wanted to calm her. He wanted to be the one to save her form this predicament, and he was going to do this.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Why don't you just give her some space, Trowa," Heero spoke in monotone as he sent a glare towards the Silencer.  
  
Usagi looked at her savior with a gleam of gratitude in her eyes and directed a small smile towards him. Maybe Gundam Pilot 01 wasn't a bad person. Who knows, maybe she might get to know him more in her little kidnapping.  
  
Trowa saw that gleam that was for his archenemy and immediately wanted to stab Heero Yuy. Gundam Pilot 01 was over stepping the boarder when that small smile adored her face. Heero Yuy immediately sent himself to death when that gleam appeared. The Perfect Solider pushed Trowa Barton over the edge when he placed himself on Usagi's "good" list! He would die.   
  
"Fine," Relena answered as she exited with Trowa following behind her.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said when the two were gone.  
  
"Welcome," replied Heero as he, too, exited the room.  
  
"Heero?" Usagi's voice stopped him, "Can you let Shingo and Diana go?"  
  
Heero didn't know how she knew that they got Shingo and Diana but he nodded, "Fine. I'll let them in, unharmed."  
  
Usagi's smile brightened, "Thank you."  
  
About a minute later Shingo and Diana came bouncing in the room and jumped into the bed to hug her.  
  
"You ok?" Shingo asked.  
  
"I'm just fine," replied Usagi, "I guess that you were caught by the infamous Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"They were well trained soldiers as we were only normal kids," Diana argued.  
  
"Yeah! Dumb Relena had to hire the Gundam Pilots as security," Shingo added.  
  
"Yes, I'm not quite fond of the girl either," whispered Usagi.  
  
Deep inside Usagi's heart, like a pounding hammer, she felt like strangling that young queen to death or slap her silly! That girl had no idea what was the true stake. Usagi shook her head; did she know the true stake? Yes, she does. The true stake was that the whole entire cosmos system might collapse.   
  
~*~  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	22. Escape

DEEP INSIDE: ESCAPE  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi brushed the soft hair of the sleeping Shingo. She smiled; she would never think that her little brother would go to so much trouble just for her. Not only did they get caught, but now Diana and Shingo was in this mess as well.  
  
The morning's sun light shone upon the carpet as Usagi let out another smile. She could feel them; she could feel her senshi. She felt the surge of the outer planets orbit around the mansion silently as she felt the steady presence of the inners breaking into the house. The overly calm planet of Pluto wandered around the mansion with Relena.   
  
Ever since she remembered who she was she could feel the familiar and the unfamiliar auras of people. By knowing that, she could find out what their tasks were, if she really concentrated. For instance, she could feel her aunt, Princess Kakyuu, in Toronto at this very moment and that Luna and Artimis are currently hacking into Relena's computers, which she finds very amusing.  
  
The figures of Shingo and Diana's stirred slowly, but then became awake. Usagi smiled again, knowing that help was on the way. Shingo glanced around for a bit until he saw his sister smiling at him.  
  
"Usagi," Shingo said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Shingo, and what about you?" Usagi asked both of them.  
  
"I'm fine," Diana answered.  
  
"Same here, though a bit pissed off," Shingo added.  
  
Suddenly the door opened as four troops came in with guns aimed directly at them. Diana growled protectively, for once she didn't care, she was going to let the true nature of her heart out, she was a cat woman, she was the daughter of the advisors of the Silver Alliance. She was Diana.  
  
The troops backed away slightly from the growl that escaped from the girl, but then immediately aimed their guns steadily at them when Wufei came into the room. They hoped they didn't need to shoot any of the children but orders were orders.  
  
"Wufei," Usagi acknowledged calmly.  
  
Pain ran up his spine when he heard how coldly Usagi's voice was, her voice then grasped his heart tightly, making pain flow through his veins. Wufei then told her monotonously, "Une wishes to see you... now."  
  
Wufie stressed the "now" part and Usagi got the idea. He wanted her and her alone, no brother or protector. She got up from bed with Shingo struggling to get her to sit on the bed once more.  
  
"Shingo, don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured him as she gently tore his hands away from her arms.  
  
Shingo bit his lower lip as he hopelessly watched her sister being taken away from him. Just when he thought they were together again, people just had to take her away again. He looked over at the calm Diana and noticed that she took in their surroundings.   
  
The troops were gone, but the door was locked tight. It was too high to jump from a window and the air vents were too small. Whoever designed this mansion didn't want anyone in or out.  
  
Diana noticed this too but whoever designed this mansion never though of a magic using cat woman. She smirked, there were two troops outside the door on each side, which were not that badly trained. The inners were near Usagi, the outers were making their way to stealing a plane. Setsuna was in the room where Usagi was heading. Her parents were still hacking the computer and she was the one who was supposed to make the true distraction.  
  
Diana looked at Shingo and said, "I've got a plan."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked behind Wufei but in front of the troops. The walk was short yet long at the same time. The path to the room was short but the nervousness in her heart made it seem longer than usual, especially when the inners were around and she was heading towards Setsuna.  
  
When they arrived at the doorway the troop opened the door and walked away, knowing that whatever took place in that room didn't matter to them anymore. Usagi swallowed but went in just to see pairs of different eyes staring at her.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Listen Shingo, whatever I do please don't ask until we're safely out of here," Diana told him as he nodded. Diana then held her right hand out as a fist and willed her energy to be confined in the fist. She felt her energy as waves wash over to the centre of her enclosed hand. Light came from her hand as she threw the energy in the vent, causing an explosion to occur.  
  
The troops quickly ran into the room and were immediately knocked out unconsciously. Diana smirked as she grabbed Shingo's hand and ran like crazy, never slowing down at all.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Before anyone got to talk an explosion echoed through out the walls of the mansion. Usagi smiled towards Setsuna as she nodded knowingly. She could feel Luna and Artimis taking a disc from the computer and the inners moving in fast.  
  
"Sorry, for not staying and having tea but I must be going now," Usagi said as the others looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
Rei came in with quick reflexes and held a cloth to Relena nose and she went out cold. The pilots got their gun immediately but then it was knocked out of their hands by some unknown force that came from three other girls.  
  
"Let's go," Setsuna said as Rei held onto Relena's body.  
  
Before the others could react, another explosion, not deadly, happened, creating a hole through the roof. The sound of a helicopter rang in their ears as a ladder came rolling down in front of Usagi.  
  
Usagi nodded to the others as other ladders dropped in front of the inners and Setsuna. Usagi quickly grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. She didn't care if two explosions happened, if Relena thinks that she was the one who bombed the Sanq Kingdom then it would mean war.  
  
But deep inside, like an all knowing machine, she knew that this wasn't just a two way war, it was probably a three way one.  
  
~*~  
  
SHORT I KNOW BUT I'M NOT QUITE IN THE MOOD FOR WRITING ABOUT USAGI RIGHT NOW. 


End file.
